Guardian of Remnant DISCONTINUED
by GeneralGenocide
Summary: Fleeing from the calamity of Order 66, Jedi Padawan Seraph Reath manages to find himself on a populated planet in the far reaches of the Uncharted Region, but little does he know, not everything is as it seems... [UPDATE: I am going to rewrite this story and change several things- Let me know what should be changed]
1. Chapter 1

**So I used the last RWBY crossover to improve my writing skills, I probably will rewrite and finish it eventually, but for now I am starting this fanfiction which is a Star Wars RWBY crossover (Original I know *cough*) This will take place right before Jaune drama lol**

 ****WARNING****

 **This will be much more violent then my other fanfic, Multiple deaths (Maybe main cast deaths ;))**

 **Rated M for language and violence**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own RWBY or Star Wars, they are owned by RoosterTeeth and LucasFilms**

 _ **Seraph's Escape Pod 3rd person limited POV**_

 _'How long?'_ the sixteen year-old boy thought to himself as his pod was flying through the empty regions of space. This boy was named Seraph Reath, he is a Jedi padawan fleeing from Order 66 after his master sacrificed himself to save him.

The pod had been flying through uncharted space for almost a month. Seraph looked outside at the streaks of stars flying past, then looked at his dwindling supplies and realized that he would not be able to last another week with the little bit of food he had left. He wrapped his cloak around himself and shivered as the pod's heating system was slowly dying.

Seraph stood up and looked in his mirror, bright blue eyes stared back at him, he brushed his black hair out of his face and sighed, "So is this is how it is going to end?" he asked himself out loud, "Alone in space? Heh, can't say this is how I thought it would be," he sat back down and munched on one of his 5 rations.

About an hour or so later, Seraph was drifting to sleep when the pod suddenly lurched out of hyperspace, the pod's alert system was going off, Seraph shot up and noticed a medium-sized planet in the distance. He looked over at the manual controls and noticed the fuel was completely depleted, preventing him from landing safely,

"Well, shit," Seraph groaned as the planet kept getting closer and closer, he checked his belt and covered his lightsaber, and grabbed the vibroblade he kept in the ship, he likes to use a vibroblade in order to keep suspicion to a minimum.

Seraph checked the scan and noticed that the planet had an ample amount of life, however, the planet was far from known space, he checked his location and confirmed that he was in the outer rim of the Uncharted Regions. Never mind that, right now he had to think of a way not to die when crashing into the planet, he could feel the heat as the pod descended into the upper atmosphere,

"Well, let's get this over with," he sighed as he braced himself.

 ** _Team RWBY Dorm 3_ _rd_ _person POV_**

"No Yang, we will not prank Team JNPR OR Professor Port tomorrow," Weiss yelled at the yellow boxer, who was causally grinning,

"Why not?" she asked the heiress almost mockingly, "C'mon, we all know you had so much fun yesterday," she finished, Weiss rolled her eyes, "That does not change the fact we almost got in trouble for it!" she retorted,

"So?" Yang asked blankly, the argument continued for some time in the while everyone was getting ready for bed,

"You _did_ break his desk," Ruby reminded her,

"Probably not the best thing to go through again," Blake nodded, "I agree with Ruby, while it was amusing, we should not test Professor Goodwitch's patience,"

Yang looked down in defeat, "Fine, I guess," she said with fake sadness, Weiss calmed down a bit, "Good that is settled, now we should probably go to-" she stopped as they all saw a flaming streak fall through the sky,

"Whoa, that is really close!" Yang pointed out. They continued to watch the streak as it entered the space above the Emerald Forest, everyone jumped when it actually hit the ground and a bright flash was seen, a loud crash was heard, as well as several smaller crashes, that the girls assumed were trees, "What was that?" Blake asked with slight alarm in her voice, "We will probably find out tomorrow," Weiss said attempting to sound calm, nevertheless there was a slight shake to her voice.

 _ **Ozpin's Office 3rd Person**_

It has been thirty minutes since the explosion and Glynda Goodwich was currently yelling at Ozpin, "We don't even know what it is, and you want to personally go check it out?!" she screamed at the silver-haired man, "Yes, that is exactly what I want, and what I am going to do, we are never going to learn what it is if we do not check," Ozpin gave a half smile to Glynda while taking a sip of coffee, "Do not worry, I will not be gone long,"

the woman glared at him, "I am coming with you, it is late so it is too dangerous to go alone," Ozpin smiled, "Very well, let us depart." the pair entered the elevator and went to the ground floor. The two walked towards the Bullhead waiting to take them to the Emerald Forest

The two walked in silence through the Emerald Forest were the orange glow was present, Glynda managed to put out a few of the fires as they walked along. Ozpin stopped and stared at the wreckage of a strange machine, "What is it?" Glynda asked with growing curiosity,

Ozpin walked right up to the machine and noticed blood, "Someone was in here," he said to Glynda, who's eyes went wide, "What?" she asked clearly taken aback while Ozpin continued searching the vessel. Ozpin could not find much as the pod obviously was not meant to hold a lot

The two swung their heads when they heard distant fighting and howling, Ozpin and Glynda looked at each other then rushed towards the sound.

 _ **Emerald Forest 3rd person POV limited**_

"What the hell are these things?" Seraph asked himself as he downed another wolf-like creature with his vibroblade, he winced as he swung his blade knowing that his side was badly injured from the crash, he put his hand to his side and brought it back covered in his blood.

Seraph used the force to send three of the wolves sailing into a tree snapping their spines, _'I sense nothing but darkness in these creatures,'_ he thought as he gritted his teeth, and more and more creatures were rushing out of the forest. His eyes went wide as he felt a searing pain in his back, he spun around to decapitate the creature that clawed his back, "Shit," he muttered as his vision was beginning to blur, and the creatures kept coming.

Seraph raised his sword when suddenly, purple beams sailed into the clearing and killed the group of creatures attacking him, he spun around only to collapse to his knees from exhaustion and blood loss and saw to figures moving towards him before he blacked out.

 _ **Glynda and Ozpin moments earlier**_

They saw a boy, no older than 16 swinging a blade with one hand as he clutched his side, "Even when injured he is impressive," Ozpin pointed out as he slashed two beowolves dead with his sword, "I agree, but we need to get him out of-" She stopped as the boy raised his arm and sent three of the grimm into trees with extreme force,

"What?" Glynda said confused at the display, but then a beowolf jumping out of the tree line managed a strike at the boy's back, he staggered but spun around and slashed the head of the wolf clean off. Then suddenly around twenty more of them rushed into the clearing,

"Glynda!" Ozpin shouted, without answering the huntress quickly shot out energy and eliminated the remaining grimm, the boy whirled around but ended up falling to his knees and collapsing from his injuries, Ozpin and Glynda rushed towards him, Ozpin started checking his injuries, "How bad?" Glynda asked, Ozpin looked almost confused, "With the injuries the boy already has, he should not be alive, let alone fighting a hoard of grimm," he said,

"But no matter, the boy needs medical attention right now," he finished. Ozpin pulled out his scroll and called in the Bullhead to pick them up and take them back to Beacon.

 _ **Beacon Medical Ward 3rd person limited**_

Seraph jolted up when he woke up, only to cringe from the soreness that he had in his side and his back, "Easy there, you had a rough time," a calm voice said beside him, Seraph turned his head to meet the eyes of a silver-haired man with glasses, and a black and green suit, "Who are you?" Seraph asked with a slight edge in his voice, the man smiled at him,

"Forgive me, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy," he answered, Seraph's guard dropped slightly since the man trusted him enough to answer his question without hesitation, "Beacon Academy?" Seraph asked, now curious,

"Yes, Beacon is one of the academies in Remnant that trains people to become Huntsmen and Huntresses," Ozpin explained, "Huntsmen and Huntresses dedicate their lives to the protection of the people from the Creatures of Grimm, I am sure you remember your experience with them the other night," he finished as Seraph remembered the wolf creatures he fought before. Ozpin gave him a curious glance,

"You are not from Remnant, are you?" he asked and Seraph quickly looked away from him, "Not here," he simply stated, Ozpin nodded his understanding, "Very well, come see me in my office at the top of the tower tonight, in the meantime, why don't you take a walk and familiarize yourself with the school," Ozpin said with a smile as he got up and proceeded to exit the room,

"Do try to take it easy," he said over his shoulder and left the room. After putting on his clothing and robe, Seraph started to walk through the halls as a curious class, in what which appeared to be sparring, caught his eye, he walked in and took a seat.

 _ **Combat Class third person limited, Ruby Rose POV**_

Ruby was watching the match between Yang and Nora unfold, needless to say, it was terrifying,

Ruby looked to her right and noticed a cloaked person sit down at the very end, then again _many_ people noticed the strange man, but decided not to say anything, they looked back down at the ring as Yang and Nora both collapsed from exhaustion, "This match is a draw!" Professor Goodwitch announced and sent both to their seats, "Excellent show ladies, but next time, try not to ruin the arena," she said slightly annoyed, she surveyed the room until her eyes rested on the boy with the cloak sitting on the edge, Goodwitch narrowed her eyes for a second before returning to the class,

"We have time for one more match," she said, "Do we have any volunteers?" Ruby looked over as Cardin Winchester raised his hand, "Yeah, I want to fight..." he said as he stood up and pointed at the cloaked boy, "Mr. Mysterious over there," he gave a grin as he said that, Glynda glared at Cardin,

"Maybe you should pick some-,"

"Alright..." The boy interrupted her as he went down to the arena, Cardin grinned as he went down as well, "This should be good," Yang whispered to her team, "But who is that?" Ruby asked as she looked at her teammates who all shrugged, "Maybe he is one of the late arrivals?" Weiss suggested, "There are three others," "Possibly," Blake said as the cloaked figure and Cardin stared at each other. "Begin!" Glynda said almost hesitantly, Cardin pulled out his mace and rushed the boy, who did not move,

"What is he doing?" Pyrrha asked,

the boy sidestepped at the last second and swept Cardin's legs and delivered a powerful elbow to his chest, Cardin's aura was in the red instantly,

"...That is the match!" Glynda said after staring in complete shock. Team RWBY and JNPR were staring in shock, "That lasted less than three seconds!" Jaune said in awe as the cloaked boy returned to his seat, "I didn't even see what happened," Ruby replied, "One moment Cardin is charging him, next he lost the match,"

Cardin was grumbling back to his seat clearly having a mixture of anger and confusion, "I kind of want to meet him now," Yang said seductively, "Yang..." Ruby complained, "Don't start," as the rest of her team groaned.

 _ **Beacon Halls 3rd Person Limited Seraph POV**_

 _'I felt his hatred and ill intents, so I fought him today, I may have caused to much attention to myself...'_ Seraph thought to himself as he walked through the halls, "That was quite the display," a voice said behind him,

he spun around to see a girl with light purple hair and a black and white hoodie smiling at him, "And you are?" Seraph asked, "My name is Violet Scrett, I am like you, I arrived late so I am waiting to do my initiation tomorrow with the other two," she said brightly,

 _'_ _Initiation? What?'_

"I am Seraph Reath, wait other two?"

"Seraph huh? That is a strange name, but yeah, there are two others going through initiation tomorrow, one of them is my brother Ethan Scrett and another guy I do not know to well," Seraph nodded at this as they walked together down the hall, "So what is with the hood?" Violet asked,

"Well I was planning to keep it on till I get use to things here I suppose," Seraph replied, she nodded then she seemed to realize something, "Wait, since there are four of us, we already got our team!" she said excitedly, Seraph gave her a small smile but sensed something very faint in her,

"Are you afraid of something?" he asked which immediately made her change behaviors, "What? No! Of course not! I just... Never mind," she stuttered and looked slightly nervous, "Well I need to see Professor Ozpin, I will come by the temporary dorm later," Seraph said and patted Violet's head before running off.

 _ **RWBY dorm room 3rd person**_

"So what do you think about the new guy?" Yang asked the group,

"I don't know what to think of him," Blake said plainly,

"He's really cool!" Ruby said happily,

"What is it Sis? Got a crush on the new guy?" Yang taunted making Ruby's face go bright red,

"No! That is _NOT_ what I meant!" Ruby defended frantically,

"I don't know Ruby, are you sure about that?" Yang teased again with a mischievous smile on her face,

"Knock it off Yang, that is not what we are discussing," Weiss snapped,

"Your no fun," Yang complained,

"Anyways, who is he is the question, and where did he come from?" Weiss continued, "There is no record of a fourth late person on the roster,"

"Maybe he was _really_ late," Ruby suggested, the heiress glared at the younger girl who shrunk back a bit,

"We can find out tomorrow when the initiation begins and they tell us who everyone is," Blake said, "Now can we please go to bed?" everyone agreed in unison and collectively started getting to sleep.

 _ **Ozpin's Office 3rd person limited Seraph**_

Seraph sat in the seat across from Ozpin, Glynda stood next to him with a stern expression on his face, "So Glynda said you 'participated' in a sparring match," Ozpin said with a half smile, "Curious, because I asked you to take it easy for the day," he finished, Seraph sighed, "Yes well, I felt his aura and it was almost... tainted, like he has done some wrongs during his time here, so I fought him," He said nonchalantly,

"That is not what I mean," Ozpin said making Seraph stare at him in confusion, "Your aura has not been unlocked, so a blow from him could have caused serious injury, and I would rather not have that happen," he stated, Seraph then nodded slowly, understanding what he is saying, "We would like to unlock your aura, if you wouldn't mind," Ozpin said, again causing Seraph to look at him in confusion,

"But first, we need to know some things," Seraph nodded in agreement,

"Well, where to begin?" he asked,

"Start with who you are," Glynda suggested,

"Alright, but it is kind of a long story," he said, Ozpin gestured to him to begin, "Well, first off, I am not from this planet, I told you my name, Seraph Reath and I am a Jedi, or rather a padawan, basically I am a Jedi-in-training," Seraph pulled out a small plate device and set it on the desk and it displayed the entire galaxy, Glynda stared at it with her eyes wide open and Ozpin, while still shocked, kept his composure as Seraph continued,

"The Jedi Temple was here at the planet Coruscant," he said as the map zoomed in on the urban planet, "The entire planet is one big city, it is also were the capital of the Republic is- _was_ ," he said bitterly,

"Was?" Glynda asked,

"I will get to that later," Seraph said. It took 15 minutes to explain what the Jedi and the Sith were,

"So why are you here?" Ozpin asked, "Ah yes, now for the 'fun' part," Seraph stated sarcastically, Ozpin and Glynda stared at him,

"The Republic and the Jedi were at war with another galactic power known as the Separatists, this war became known as the Clone Wars because both sides had disposable armies, the Republic had cloned soldiers while the Separatists had droids," he explained earning some nods from both professors, "The war dragged on forever and it seemed like we were winning when the plot unfolded,"

this statement earned confused looks from them both,

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked patiently,

"The Republic as we knew it was actually in control of the dark lord of the Sith and the war was planned from start to finish due to the Sith's manipulation skills," Glynda stopped him there,

"But how can even the leader of the Republic manipulate it so much to it's own end?"

"You misunderstand, it was the end of the Republic, but the beginning of something much darker, with his persuasion and manipulation, he made one of the greatest warriors the Jedi ever had, betray the us, then the plan was put into action, with all the Jedi masters leading their own campaigns all over the galaxy, cut off from other Jedi, Order 66 was put into effect," Seraph paused,

"So Order 66, what does that actually mean?" Glynda asked,

"You see, all the clones were made to obey the Chancellor without hesitation and without question," Seraph explained

"And with all the Jedi masters scattered across the galaxy with their own battalion of clones..." Ozpin started, realizing what Seraph was about to say next,

"Order 66 branded all Jedi as traitors to the Republic and ordered to be executed immediately, the clones were ordered and within minutes, almost all the Jedi masters across the galaxy were slaughtered in a single swift strike," he finished causing Glynda to look down solemnly and Ozpin to close his eyes,

"What about the Jedi at the Jedi Temple?" Ozpin asked,

"I was afraid you would remember that," Seraph said sadly, "No matter, the Jedi, that the chancellor turned, led thousands of troops into the Jedi Temple in order to wipe out all Jedi, I never saw much besides clones murdering Jedi left and right, but the worst part was when I snagged a security recording before me and my master attempted to escape," he said as he pressed a button on the disk on the table to reveal someone with a lightsaber murdering children,

Ozpin's eyes went wide with sadness and rage while Glynda put a hand on her mouth,

"This is the man that was turned?" Ozpin asked shakily,

Seraph slowly nodded as he turned off the recording,

"My master sacrificed herself to get me on the evacuation pod, and I spent over a month in hyperspace and here I am," Seraph finished.

After a quick explanation of the Light side and the Dark side of the Force, they spent a few moments thinking about everything,

"Alright, I have a proposition for you," Ozpin started,

"If it is to ask me to join the Academy, sign me up," Seraph answered quickly, Ozpin smiled,

"Then you should probably go to your dorm with the other three kids who arrived late, initiation will be tomorrow so be prepared," he said, "But first, Glynda?" Glynda stepped up to him and put her hand on his chest and murmured an incantation of some kind, Seraph began glowing a dark blue aura, Glynda stepped away from him, "And now your aura is unlocked, use it wisely," Ozpin said

Seraph stood up and bowed, "Thank you, Professor," he said politely and left,

"Are you sure Professor?" Glynda asked,

"I am, he will make a fine addition to Beacon," Ozpin responded and took a sip of coffee.

 _ **Temporary Dorm 3rd Person POV**_

The door flew open as Seraph walked in, "Your late!" Violet said playfully as she hopped up to the other two boys, and pointed to one, "This is my brother Ethan," she said and Ethan gave a small bow, Seraph nodded,

"And I am Rivel Thad," the third person said as he extended his hand which Seraph shook,

"I am Seraph Reath, and it is a pleasure," he said as he removed his hood.

They all sat down on their own beds, "So Violet tells me you won a sparring match in under three seconds," Ethan said with a grin, "that is good, we need some powerful fighters on the team," Seraph gave Violet a look who simply shrugged and grinned, "It was nothing, really," Seraph tried being modest, but of course, they were not having it, " _Nothing_ , huh?" Rivel snorted, "You wipe the floor with someone in record time and call it, _nothing,_ " everyone chuckled,

"Don't be so modest, take some pride in yourself," Violet said, this remark immediately made Seraph's attitude and behavior change,

"I am modest because self pride will lead to arrogance, and in turn lead to my death," Seraph said coldly making Violet shrink a bit, "I-I'm s-sorry I-I-," she stammered, "No, I am sorry, it is just, my order was pretty strict about that kind of thing," Seraph said softly, "What order was that?" Ethan asked, "Later, I will tell you after initiation, I promise, but now I need to sleep," Seraph stated, everyone seemed to agree with him as they all began to go to bed.

 _ **Temporary Dorm Late 3rd Person**_

Violet woke up with a start and clutched her chest, she looked around and for a second she saw a flash of the nightmare which was of the room covered in blood and fire, her brother lying on the ground dead then it all went back to normal,

she buried her face into her hands and started to cry softly. She felt something pat her shoulder and looked up to see Seraph sitting next to her, "Nightmare?" he asked, she nodded slowly, "I don't know why I came to this school, I am not ready for this at all," she said completely depressed,

"So you are afraid," Seraph said as he rubbed her shoulder, she simply nodded again, "For yourself or for someone else?" he asked, "Both," she said weakly, Seraph looked at her with pity,

"Listen, it is natural to be afraid of dying, but you can't let that fear consume you, and you need to remember, we are all here for you, we are all here for each other, even though it is not official, we are a team as of right now and we will help each other no matter what," Seraph said causing Violet to look at his eyes and smile slightly,

he smiled back as she hugged him, when she let go and allowed him to get up, he started to walk to his bed, "Now get some rest, big day tomorrow," he whispered over his shoulder and laid on his bed to fall asleep,

Violet rested her head on her pillows and shut her eyes ready for whatever gets thrown at her.

 **And done with Chapter 1,**

 **I think I improved my writing by not moving to fast anymore.**

 **I made a Cinnamon Roll character, Violet is a Cinnamon Roll,**

 **I find it funny that I know exactly how the next chapter will turn out already, I hurt myself thinking about it as well.**

 **Not doing pairings but some things might pop up now and then like there was a small bit of**

 **Yang x Seraph**

 **Ruby x Seraph**

 **and Violet x Seraph**

 **Which one do you think will happen if one does happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**But General! I thought Seraph would be on Team RWBY!** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **New type of Grimm this chapter, scary Grimm too**

 _ **Temporary Dorm Morning 3rd Person Limited Seraph**_

Seraph's eyes fluttered open, that was probably the best sleep he has had in a while, he looked around and saw that everyone else was still asleep.

Seraph took a quick glance at Violet, she was sleeping peacefully indicating that she did not have another nightmare that night. He looked at the clock, 6:23 A.M., the alarm was suppose to go off at seven, Seraph shrugged and grabbed what little extra clothes he had and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

 _ **Rivel Limited**_

Rivel grumbled as he woke up from hearing the shower running, he looked over to find Seraph's bed empty,

"Damn early bird..." he muttered. He heard beeping coming from his desk, Rivel glanced at the desk and noticed his scroll received a message, he picked up the device and saw a message from Ozpin flashing at him,

 _'Initiation begins after breakfast, do not be late,'_ Rivel felt a grin grow on his face,

"Finally," he chuckled to himself knowing that he will finally be able to fight, he would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad bit jealous of Seraph being able to spar yesterday, but he was never someone who could hold a grudge, he liked Seraph and the others on his 'team' but he could not help but feel envious.

The bathroom door swung open and Seraph walked out, taking a glance over at Rivel he gave a slight raise of his eyebrow,

"Did I wake you?" he asked quietly, Rivel grinned and shrugged in the what-can-you-do way,

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I needed to wake up anyway," he replied nonchalantly, Seraph gave him an amused look and put on his robe,

"What are you doing?" Rivel asked, Seraph shrugged,

"Taking a short walk, I will meet you at breakfast," he answered. Before Seraph walked out of the door he looked over his shoulder,

"Mind the alarm," he warned before he closed the door,

Rivel stared at the door confused and cocked his head,

"What?" he asked, and as if on cue, the dorm's alarm went off causing him to jump, trip on his bed, and hit the floor, "Fucking clock," he groaned while lying on the ground, "Language," Ethan said laughing to himself as he turned off the alarm, Rivel looked up to see Ethan dying from laughing and Violet covering her mouth and trying not to laugh, Rivel's face went bright red,

"Shut up! It startled me!" he defended Ethan put up his hands before calming down,

"By the way, where is Seraph?" Violet asked,

"He decided to take a walk and meet us at breakfast later," he replied, Ethan nodded,

"He seems like a bit of a loner, so that makes sense," he said as he looked at his scroll and noticed the message,

"Oh hey, Initiation is after breakfast, nice," Violet looked slightly worried, unfortunately for her, Rivel noticed,

"Hey, something wrong?" Rivel asked Violet, who immediately acted panicked, "What? No! Everything is fine!" she said frantically, Rivel and Ethan looked at each other with worried expressions but decided not to pry, "Alright, I guess, I am going to take my shower," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Ethan looked at his sister who was trying to avoid eye-contact, he furrowed his eyebrows,

 _'_ _What's up with her?'_ he questioned himself.

 _ **Beacon Hallway Ruby Rose Limited**_

Ruby was walking through the halls since she was the first one out of the shower, she decided to take a stroll around the campus. She came to a stop to see a cloaked figure turning a corner in front of her, she spent a few seconds staring at him confused, but remembered who he was.

Ruby gave a short smile and ran over to him, "Hey!" she called to the person, the cloaked figure stopped and turned around to meet the girl,

"Who are you?" he asked in a voice that Ruby almost thought was cautious, in response to the raised guard, Ruby suppressed the urge to shrink away, but she shook off the feeling and held her hand out,

"I'm Ruby!" she said happy because she finally got to meet the man, he took her hand and Ruby felt him relax a bit, "Seraph," he replied before raising an eyebrow at Ruby, "You seem a bit young to be here," he noticed, Ruby let go of his hand before smiling again,

"Yeah, I got moved ahead two years and here I am!" she said proudly, Ruby noticed that Seraph grinned under his hood,

"I got moved ahead a year, you must have some skill to get moved ahead two years, I can respect that," he said impressed, Ruby's face lit up at the fact that she was not the only one who got moved ahead. The two started walking together down the hall giving some stories about how they got here, Seraph continuously got more and more impressed at some of the feats Ruby and her team have performed, especially the one where she beheaded a Nevermore,

"So what is with the hood?" Ruby finally asked the question, Seraph simply shrugged, "I keep it on so people will avoid me until I go through initiation," he replied, then looked at Ruby and sighed,

"but since I already know you..." he pulled off his hood to reveal dark black hair and bright blue eyes, a faded scar ran down in front of his right ear down to the side of his chin, Ruby, of course, was immediately curious on where he got the scar, "Where did you get that?" she asked, Seraph visibly winced and put a hand to his face and Ruby jumped at his reaction,

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't ask personal questions I-" Seraph held up his hand and smiled,

"It is fine, it was from a duel a while back, I may tell you later, but not now," he said as he put his hood back up, Ruby nodded and looked at her scroll,

"We should probably go to breakfast," she said not wanting to continue the conversation, Seraph nodded and they both started walking to the cafeteria.

 _ **Cafeteria 3rd Person**_

"Wonder where Ruby went," Yang asked the group as both Team RWBY and JNPR sat down at their normal table,

"She said she would meet us, so she should be here soon," Blake replied,

"Hope she didn't get lost," Jaune said remembering the time they both got lost on the way to the welcoming ceremony,

"Hey! May we sit here?" a voice said beside them, they looked over to see Ethan, Violet and Rivel walk up to them,

"Yeah, no problem!" Yang said enthusiastically. The three to-be students sat down at the table with the others, before two familiar people walked into the cafeteria,

"There's the bastard!" Rivel laughed, earning a glare from Weiss and Violet as well as a laugh from Yang,

"And Ruby is with him," Jaune said, the pair sat down,

"So Ruby, how was the new guy?" Yang asked mischievously, but Ruby did not even notice the remark, she was in deep thought,

"Huh?" she asked blankly, Yang looked at her sister worriedly, something was clearly on her mind but Yang decided not to pester, luckily she didn't have to, "So you are the ones who arrived late? What made you guys be late?" Pyrrha asked, the three looked at each other,

"I was late because I had to help clear Grimm from my town at the time that I was supposed to leave, and Ozpin said that was a valid excuse," Rivel shrugged,

"You live outside the walls?" Weiss asked,

"Yeah, that is why my parents wanted me to go to Beacon, so I could be safe for the time being, but also become stronger, not a bad trade off if you ask me," he replied, everyone nodded. The group focused their attention on Seraph next,

"What about you, Seraph?" Ruby asked, seemingly out of her train of thought,

"I'd rather not talk about it right now, no offense, but I barely know you guys, one day you might hear my story, but not now," Seraph said without looking up,

"Aww! Please?!" Nora asked giving him puppy eyes,

"Nora..." Ren warned,

"Yeah, c'mon big guy, I want to hear it also," Yang said as she leaned forward, Seraph glared at them,

"Not now..." he said darkly as a cold wind went through the cafeteria, making everyone shiver and go quiet,

"Guy's don't pester him," Blake said, "If he wants to wait, then let him wait," Seraph looked at Blake for a second, first with gratitude, then suddenly he narrowed his eyes as he felt something... different about her, but did not say anything about it, instead he looked back down at his food. Blake however noticed the look he gave her and made her slightly nervous, _'Does he know?'_ she asked herself and realized she would need to keep an eye on him,

"What about you two?" Yang asked Violet and Ethan, and immediately their faces looked depressed, Violet looked away and covered her ears, knowing that Ethan would tell the story, Yang instantly felt guilty but nevertheless wanted to hear it,

"Well, story time I guess, Violet was not actually going to go to Beacon, or any school in fact, but I was already planning to," Ethan started, "But... a couple years ago our home town got overrun, and since our dad is a huntsman, he helped us and our mom to try and get to the evacuation Bullhead," with each word, Ethan looked like he was about to break down, Violet already was crying, while Seraph looked up and started listening intently, "When out of nowhere, an Alpha Beowolf jumped at us, dad went in front of it to take it on, we knew he could outrun it if he needed to, when the three of us made it to the bullhead, he started running back to us and he was about to get on but..."

he stopped for a second and clenched his fists, "he looked around and noticed with all the Grimm, the bullhead would be destroyed before it could take off, he yelled to the pilot to get ready to leave as he was going to get Grimm away from the ship, he then flew at Grimm on all sides of the bullhead until the ones that were left were the ones running at the open door, thousands of them, and I am not exaggerating," Ethan said with an unusually cold voice,

"Dad gave us a face that was pure resignation, but then smiled as he shouted at the pilot to take off, and I will never forget what he said, 'Look after your mother for me,' he said and I still cannot understand how he said that with a smile on his face, I felt the bullhead moving away as dad kept all the Grimm away from the ship, mom started yelling at him to get on the bullhead, and before long he was completely overwhelmed and we saw him get slashed and his aura fade, and just like that, it was over," he finished,

"Now you are probably wondering what that has to do with us being late, well our mother passed away recently and we had to go to her funeral, which was also a valid excuse, but since this happened, we have no family left, so Violet and I will start this together, and we will end it together, even though she has mixed feelings, it was ultimately her choice for coming here or not, I am proud of her though, she came so far," he stopped and looked at the group, everyone looked pale,

Ruby, Violet, Jaune and even Nora had tears in their eyes, Blake, Seraph and Ren looked deep in thought, but had clear pity in their eyes, Weiss and Yang looked like they just saw someone die right in front of them and Rivel's normally cheerful expression was replaced with depression,

"Probably a good thing I didn't tell my story right now then," Seraph said sadly,

"Unfortunately, I think most of us can relate to losing a friend or family member," Ruby said with a depressed look on her face. Everyone sat in silence thinking about the story that they just told when suddenly,

"All students who have just arrived please report to the locker rooms, and all first year students please come to the assembly room," Glynda's voice blared over the loudspeaker, "Well, it's time," Rivel said with a slight smirk, everyone nodded,

"Let's not keep them waiting," Seraph said.

 _ **Outside locker room Blake limited**_

Blake managed to get outside the locker room to wait for Seraph, noticing the other three walk into the room, she stepped in front of Seraph and narrowed her eyes at the hooded figure who just stared back,

"What was the look for earlier?" she asked coldly, she saw Seraph raise an eyebrow and look around, when he stopped looking he leaned close to Blake,

"Before you go around trying to figure out if I know that you are a Faunus or not, stop trying, I already know, and no I do not hate you for it, no I don't hate the faunus in general, yes, I know you are a former member of the White Fang, and no I will not tell anyone if you do not want others to know," he whispered to her, giving her a small smirk,

Blake was completely shocked that he just said everything that she was thinking in a single moment,

"How did you find out?" she said in defeat, knowing there was no point in lying since he had her figured out, and also because she wanted to make sure it was not obvious to anybody, but she was in no way prepared for the answer,

"Your aura is different than humans, it is a very subtle difference, and once you found that out, it is easy to deduct if you were in the White Fang or not, but it is there, and also..." he looked like he was about to laugh, "The bow twitches," Blake put a hand on her concealed ears and blushed a bit,

"I never noticed..." she said embarrassed how simple the second answer was, "but wait how can you read my aura?" she asked, "I will tell you when I get back," he said with a smile, and left Blake to to her own thoughts.

 _ **Locker Room 3rd person**_

"Don't worry so much Violet," Ethan comforted her sister, as Seraph walked into the room,

"What were you doing outside?" Rivel asked, Seraph shrugged,

"Talking," he replied,

knowing he was not going to get anymore out of Seraph, Rivel sighed and took his battleaxe out of his locker. Violet however looked like she was going to throw up from the stress, and Ethan was trying desperately to calm her down, opening the locker, Seraph pulled out his vibroblade and gave it a test swing, he left his lightsaber with his stuff at the dorm because he did not want it among other people's things in the locker room, Ozpin had of course gave him permission for him to do this, but he should not need his lightsaber for this, the vibroblade can cut into a Deathstalker's armor just fine.

Violet managed to calm down enough to grab her dual blades, which, from what Seraph could tell, were also guns, and Ethan grabbed a double-sided spear that appeared to use dust.

Seraph walked over to Violet who still was having a nervous breakdown, he put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up at him,

"Calm yourself, if you panic, you will attract more Grimm to yourself, you need to stay as calm as possible in these situations, no matter how scared you are," he said while staring into her eyes,

"He is right, Violet," Ethan spoke up, "being scared is okay, it is what you do while scared, that can make a difference,"

"And... While I hate to say it," Rivel started, "You _can_ still walk away," Ethan looked at Rivel sternly but then he remembered that it _is_ her choice.

Violet looked down thinking about her options with Seraph still having his hands on her shoulders, she looked into Seraph's eyes, then her brother's, and then Rivel's before closing them again, "I'm not running," she said opening her eyes again with a new glimmer in them, Seraph let go of her shoulder's and smiled, Ethan gave a sigh of relief and also grinned while Rivel gave a thumbs up,

"New arrivals, please come to the cliff for initiation," the intercom said, everyone started for the exit,

"Let's do this," Rivel said with a maniacal grin.

 _ **Assembly Room Ruby Rose Limited**_

So many first year students in one place, once again, everyone looked up as the screens turned on revealing the four students partaking in the initiation,

"I hope they will be alright," Ruby said nervously,

"Don't worry to much, sis, I know for a fact that Seraph will be okay from his combat skill," Yang said,

"I agree, they have to be tough in order for them to come early and still get in," Pyrrha pointed out,

"I know but there are only four of them, we had trouble with eight people in our initiation," Ruby reminded them,

"I am sure they will be fine," Weiss said slightly annoyed, "now shush because they are starting,"

 _ **Beacon Cliff 3rd person jumping-around-at-different-times limited... technically**_

"Welcome, initiates," Ozpin started, "Today is a very... interesting day, for the first time in Beacon's history, we have a full team before initiation starts, nevertheless, you will still need to be partnered up, it is in your best interest to be partnered with someone you can work well with, that being said, first person you make eye-contact with after launched will be your partner for the rest of your time here at Beacon," Ozpin stated,

Glynda then took over,

"After you partnered up, proceed to the north-end of the forest, at the end will be a temple with several relics, get to the temple, grab a relic, one per pair, and make your way back up to the cliff," Ozpin started again, "You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die.

Now that that is done, any questions?"

"When you say 'launched' do you mean figuratively or literally?" Seraph asked,

"Literally," Ozpin said with slight amusement in his voice,

"Gotcha,"

"Anymore questions?" Silence followed,

"Good, now take your positions," everyone got into some position, except for Seraph, who just sat on his platform, earning him some confused looks.

Ethan was the first to be launched, followed by Rivel, then Violet, last one standing was Seraph, who got to his feet, then was launched.

Violet managed to land safely by sliding down a tree with her blades, she took a few looks around then started to sprint through the forest.

Ethan used his Semblance to get to the ground, which is short range teleportation, when he was on the ground, he unfolded his spear and gave a few looks around, before also running deeper into the forest.

Rivel used branches on trees to slow his fall down before finally ending up on the ground and without a care in the world took off into the forest.

Violet was wandering through the forest, both her blades ready, if she said she was not nervous, she would be definitely lying, but her team's words brought some confidence in her. She did not move to fast knowing that she might be ambushed, when she turned her head after hearing something,

as soon as she turned to listen though, it stopped, so she continued walking only to swing her blade behind her leaving a deep gash in the Beowolf, the wolf staggered before letting out a loud howl, making Violet's eyes go wide as dozens of Beowolves entered her area.

Ethan managed to dispatch a few Beowolves and Ursa's before entering a clearing, he grinned knowing that there would be an ambush, and on cue, an Ursa Major as well as many smaller Ursa entered the clearing, Ethan's grin faded as he saw the Ursa Major, but he readied his weapon,

"So sorry, but you are in my way," he taunted. Three of the Ursa charged him, waiting until the last moment he made a short teleport behind them and slaughtered two of them in on twirl of his spear, the last one charged him again, only to be completely cleaved in half from an axe from behind,

Rivel was standing atop part of the fallen Ursa,

"Need a hand?" he asked while grinning,

"Just don't fall behind," Ethan laughed,

"Is that a challenge?" Rivel taunted,

"Whoever kills the most Grimm gets bragging rights," Ethan taunted back,

"Your on," Rivel snarled as he launched himself at the horde of Grimm.

Violet barely managed to take out a tenth Beowolf, unfortunately her stamina lacks so she cannot fight hordes alone,

she took a blow to the side and hit the ground, she glanced at her scroll, noticing her Aura was in the orange, but she was determined to keep fighting, she picked herself up to stare down the Alpha that knocked her down, but she felt her confidence dwindling as well as her energy, the Alpha charged at her only for it to pause and turn around,

a bright flash of white light surrounded the area, she could still see everything though, everything looked like silhouettes but then another flash appeared in the white area but this time it was a black line that expanded from the center of the group of Beowolves, the line seemed to split the white in half as well as the Beowolves, both lights vanished and all the Beowolves fell to the ground dead. Violet looked up to see a cloaked figure wielding a blade, the blade was coated in a black aura but the figure's eyes were glowing white, as both auras faded, the figure walked up to Violet and pulled down its hood,

"Seraph?" Violet was bewildered as he saw her friend's face,"What was that?"

Seraph smiled, "My Semblance," he replied, "But enough chatter, lets get to the temple.

 _ **Assembly Hall Blake a few moments earlier**_

Blake's eyes went wide when the line went down the center of the white mass,

 _'It is almost exactly like Adam's Semblance...'_ she thought to herself with a worried expression,

"Blake?" she jumped at her name and turned to look at Yang looking at her confused, "What is wrong?" she asked,

Blake, not wanting to tell the truth, went with the obvious answer,

"Nothing, I was thinking about the Semblance he used," Yang looked at her with a raised eyebrow but either believed her or didn't want to pester her because she looked back at the screen,

"Guys, they reached the temple," Ruby said.

 _ **Emerald Forest 3rd person**_

Surprisingly everyone entered the clearing at the same time,

"Hey!" Rivel shouted to Seraph and Violet, who waved back. The four of them walked up to the temple,

"Chess pieces, huh?" Ethan said, Seraph immediately went for the white knight,

"This hits close to home," he said remembering the Jedi Order,

"Then we will take the second one, because I am pretty sure that is how the teams are picked," Rivel stated taking the other white knight,

"Alright, let's go," Violet said.

The group started running back to the cliff so they could end this,when Seraph suddenly felt something... much darker then an average Grimm approaching fast, he stopped dead in his tracks, the others stopped and looked at him,

"What is it?" Ethan asked, Seraph looked around and pulled out his vibroblade,

"Something _much_ more powerful then a normal Grimm," he replied as the presence grew closer and closer,

"DOWN!" he yelled when the presence was right on top of them,

the team managed to duck under a swipe from a massive Grimm and jump away from it,

it resembled an Alpha but about triple the size and had the spiked back of an Ursa Major and extremely hard armor,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Rivel yelled as he dodged another swipe that ripped the tree behind him apart, he gave the Grimm a swing with his axe at full force, it bounced off the thick armor and the Grimm batted him away. Seraph unleashed a flurry of strikes at the Grimm's head only for it to raise its arms and block the blows and without hesitation, swung an arm and launched Seraph into a tree, the wind was completely knocked out of him,

Violet rushed to her partner while Ethan sent a wave of electricity at the creature with his spear, only for it to barely flinch at the shock and charge at him, Ethan barely managed to teleport out of the way of the strike as Rivel jumped back into play and brought down his axe on the back of the creatures head but before the blade reached it, the creature swung and slashed Rivel again sending him flying and bringing his aura down to zero, Ethan managed to get the creatures attention away from Rivel.

Seraph was starting to stir as he felt someone shaking him, he looked up to see Violet staring at him in panic,

"You got to get up! That Grimm is ripping us apart!"she said her voice shaking with fear, whatever confidence she had before was gone, Seraph stood up and gently pushed her out of the way, _'Maybe I can get it away from us so we can run,'_ he thought to himself while he charged up a ball of kinetic energy in his hand,

"Ethan, MOVE!" he yelled, Ethan teleported to Rivel's side and Seraph unleashed the energy into a huge force push, knocking over trees and blasted the creature through the forest,

"Now we run," he said matter-of-factly, no one bothered to question the power that Seraph unleashed. Rivel managed to get himself up and they started to bolt through the forest once again.

 _ **Assembly Area 3rd Person**_

Team RWBY and JNPR were watching the display anxiously, Ruby panicked when Rivel's aura was depleted after two swings from the giant Grimm,

"What is that thing?" Yang asked through clenched teeth,

"I have never seen that type of Grimm before, it is extremely strong though," Pyrrha said nervously,

everyone looked up at Professor Goodwitch trying to get Ozpin to stop the initiation because a Grimm at this level would easily kill fully fledged Huntsmen, looking at him, Ozpin was clearly considering the option of taking them out of the forest but remained stagnate.

Ruby was shaking in fear because none of them could do anything to help as her new friends could die, Yang put an arm around her sister to try and calm her down, Blake was looking on nervously, a feeling a dread went across the room, everyone could feel it,

but everyone could tell that if something is not done about that Grimm,

Somebody is going to die...

 **Oh shit the tension builds**

 **I am literally writing this story in my head and I am like, brain be gentle, don't kill people I don't like.**

 **What should the new Grimm be called?**

 **Now for the question**

 **What do you take from a man who has lost _everything_? The answer will be in the next chapter **

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not hate me for this chapter, there is a reason for doing the things that I do.**

 **Everything will be explained, I purposely left things out, like Seraph's Semblance and his story, that will all be later.**

 **Again, What can you take from a man who has lost everything?**

 **This chapter is the reason why I made this story rated M**

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

"Keep running!" Ethan yelled,

even though he is supporting Rivel, Ethan is still running at a decent pace, Violet however, looked like she was going to pass out,

"Alright, I cannot sense it anymore," Seraph said as he and the group slowed to a stop. Rivel collapsed at the base of a tree, Ethan tried to catch his breath, Violet curled up on the ground in the fetal position from both stress and exhaustion,

"I should have brought my lightsaber, damn it," Seraph muttered under his breath as he leaned against a tree, "Alright guys, we cannot rest here for too long, we don't need that... _thing_ catching up to us," he announced grimly, Rivel groaned and Ethan, while still doubled over catching his breath, gave a weak thumbs up, Violet didn't answer, instead she just sat up and gave Seraph a worried expression.

Seraph looked around a bit and pulled out his sword,

"I will keep watch while you all catch your breath," he said to everyone, he then reached out with the force to expand his sense, only to feel the creature still around three miles away from them, but it was slowly making its way towards them regardless, Seraph grimaced as he realized something,

"We can't run from it," he growled, "if it makes it up the cliff, it will put everyone in danger," everyone looked up at him,

"Are you suggesting we fight it?" Rivel asked in shock, "It depleted my aura in two strikes, what are we suppose to do?"

Seraph thought about it for a moment,

"Put time into distance, it is currently about two and three-quarter miles away coming towards us, so we have that long to think of something," he answered,

"How do you even know that?" Violet asked in awe,

"Not important right now," he snapped,

Ethan looked up,

"Your weapon seems to be the only one that effects it, even just a little bit, so if Rivel and I distract it, Rivel with heavy blows, and me with teleportation, you can get some shots in,"

"Not to mention your semblance, we can all give you time to charge up and unleash that energy," Violet threw in,

"NO!" everyone turned to look at Ethan staring at his sister,

"I am not letting you risk your life with this!" he said wide-eyed,

"But-" Violet started,

"I've lost too much to lose you too," he said softly with his head down,

"She can shoot at it," Seraph suggested knowing all too well the feeling that he was going through, he didn't want to involve them at all, in the short time he knew them, they became great friends, but what Violet said made sense, his finisher might just be enough to stop it, but if he were to use it full power and Ethan and Rivel were in the area... he stopped mid thought when he felt something strange,

"What?" he asked out loud and looked around, it was impossible, the presence was still a mile away... unless...

"It can teleport?!" Seraph finished his thought as the giant beast burst into the clearing tearing trees into pieces as it ran at the group.

 _ **Assembly room**_

Team RWBY and JNPR were watching anxiously as the group on the screen was catching their breaths,

"What does he mean that it will put everyone in danger," Jaune asked after Seraph announced that the creature might make it up the cliff, "One Grimm should not be able to defeat a whole school,"

everyone looked in deep thought,

"Yes, but it is obvious that this Grimm can learn and adapt to situations," Weiss said with slight worry in her voice, "For example, when Seraph launched himself at the creature's only weak point, its head, and started to attack, the Grimm knew exactly what he was doing and brought up both its arms to block the flurry of strikes," she finished,

Ruby gripped both her arms in fear and Yang put her arm around her,

"They are all pretty tough Rubes, I am sure they will be fine," she reassured her sister even though she was not completely convinced herself that it was the truth. Everyone was staring up at the screen with a mixture of fear and awe, however, even though the initiates are all visibly shaken up, Seraph seems to be able to take charge and stay completely calm in the situation they are in,

"It is almost like he has been through so much worse then this," Pyrrha noticed,

"The way he reacted when we wanted him to tell his story also contributes to that idea," Ren pointed out, they all were jogged out of their thoughts when a loud,"NO!" was heard from the screen,

everyone looked up to Ethan staring wide-eyed at his sister, telling her to not risk her life, his voice of anger turned to a more depressed voice telling her that he had lost too much to lose her too, Yang, who completely understood his feelings felt a tear fall from her eye as she tightened her grip on Ruby slightly, she would do anything to keep her little sister alive, so she could relate to Ethan,

however she was once again jogged out of her thought when she noticed Seraph spin around and yell,

"It can teleport?!" and the creature burst through the tree line and charged the group, screams and gasps were heard throughout the assembly room, but it was what happened next that shocked everyone, Seraph appeared in front of the Grimm at speeds that would rival Ruby and raised his sword to meet a claw that flew at him, with enough force to shatter a boulder, and _blocked it_ with his sword without moving an inch,

"How strong is this guy?!" Jaune asked in shock.

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

The Grimm launched itself at the tired group, Seraph then used a quick force dash to meet the attack, using both his aura and the force, he braced himself for the strike, the claw met his blade at full force, the impact of the strike sent a shock wave throughout the forest, blowing his hood down,

he winced as it felt like his arms were being ripped right out of the sockets but he stood his ground with pure determination, he grit his teeth as he and the Grimm locked eyes, Seraph infused force lighting into his blade and swung with all his might,

but his eyes went wide as nothing was there, he barely had time to roll out of the way of a strike from behind, "How did it-?" he muttered, clenched his teeth and turned around only to see Ethan distracting the Grimm with his teleportation and Rivel was ready to strike, Seraph looked around and saw Violet on a high branch aiming her guns at the Grimm, Seraph smiled as he began to charge his semblance, a black aura glowing around his blade and his eyes glowing white.

Ethan could feel Seraph's power growing as he gave a short grin, but that immediately changed to worry as he remembered about how much aura Rivel had left,

since he was not given enough time to recover all the way, it was still in the red levels, but he could not worry about that now,

he could feel fatigue growing as the creature continued to put pressure on him, forcing him to continuously use his semblance,

 _'It had a plan,'_ he cursed in his head knowing that this Grimm was extremely intelligent, for whatever reason, he did not know, but he did know it _needs_ to be killed.

"Now!" noticing that Ethan needed a break, Rivel shouted at Violet, she proceeded to shoot at the creature while Rivel unleashed multiple strikes with his axe, causing the Grimm to turn around and face the new annoyance, Ethan glanced over at Seraph, the black aura around his blade becoming more and more powerful,

 _'Almost,'_ Ethan thought to himself, Rivel was able to block and dodge a number of strikes the Grimm threw at him, clearly not caring about Violet's bullets in the slightest, Rivel clenched his teeth, knowing that his axe was doing literally nothing to the Grimm but anger it even more, so he was forced on the defensive,

"Anytime now!" he shouted at Seraph who looked up and opened his eyes, time slowed down and the world went white,

"JUMP!" Violet shouted at the two silhouettes on the ground, Rivel jumped up to the branch above Violet was and Ethan teleported to another, as Seraph flew at the Grimm and launched a horizontal slash, the black aura being unleashed from he sword, the force of the slash seemed to split the universe as a shock wave exploded from the arc making the whole world shake.

 _ **Assembly Room**_

Everyone noticed the world on screen go white and saw the other two group members jump away, Seraph unleashed the dark energy in his blade and caused what appeared to be a rift in space, the shock wave on screen shook the camera and everyone became astounded at the sheer power he put behind the strike.

A strong blast of wind shook the entire school after a couple of seconds,

"What was that?" Ruby asked covering her head because the entire room was shaking,

"The force of his attack could be felt from here, who is this guy?!" Weiss shouted,

the shaking subsided and the screen went back to normal,

Seraph was standing there and no Grimm, just a path of destruction in front of him, people started to cheer at the Grimm's demise, until Seraph looked up and a shocked look went across his face,

"That's impossible!" he screamed the camera panned up to the shocked teammates and, what appeared to be some sort of portal, was in front of Violet, the colossal Grimm flew out of the portal straight at Violet, its claw glowing dark red as it swung at her,

Violet was completely frozen with fear, the entire room was filled with silence and wide eyes as a deep crimson went flying through the air.

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

"That's impossible!" Seraph screamed,

 _'_ _How did it dodge my attack?'_ he thought,

realistically it was entirely impossible, but yet it still happened,

he heard a strange noise above him and looked up, he noticed a portal appeared in front of Violet, "Wha-?" he began, but the Grimm flew out of the portal and straight at Violet, the claw glowing with a strange power that Seraph immediately knew was aura piercing,

"VIOLET!" he screamed unable to do anything due to how drained he was from his attack, everything moved in slow motion, Violet was clearly unable to move, _'No...'_ he thought, he raised his arm hoping he could do _something,_ but he did not have the strength, Violet was going to die and it was his fault, he was careless and drained himself not knowing if the attack would work, he resigned himself knowing nothing could be done.

Violet was in shock when Seraph swung and nothing was there, but even more shocked when the portal appeared in front of her, she stared wide-eyed at the creature lunging at her from the portal, she was beyond terrified, she tried to move but couldn't, her body refused, _'I am actually going to die!'_ she realized in fear,

she did not want to die,

she was not ready to die,

everything was in slow motion as her life flashed before her eyes, she relived everything,

she remembered her parents and how she wanted to make them proud, she remembered the choice she made to become a huntress, she remembered her dad sacrificing himself to save his family, tears rolled down her face as she thought, _'I will see you soon Mom and Dad,'_

she closed her eyes waiting for the end, she heard something beside her, something shoved her off the tree branch and she forced herself to open her eyes as she saw Ethan get slashed in the back, his blood was sent through the air, he gazed softly into Violet's eyes and smiled as blood ran dripped out of his mouth and the back of his neck, Violet's eyes widened as she was falling,

'I'm sorry...' Violet saw him mouth and in that moment she saw his eyes go cloudy and he went limp.

Rivel stared in shock at his unresponsive partner,

"Ethan...?" he asked softly as the Grimm roared triumphantly,

Seraph managed to come to his senses and caught Violet in his arms before she hit the ground, who simply looked up at the lifeless body of her brother above her,

"Rivel let's go!" Seraph screamed, his voice clearly pained, but determined to get others out alive, but then he looked at Rivel, who's look of shock turned into rage,

"You..." his eye's met the Grimm's,

"BASTARD!" he roared and lunged at the Grimm, his aura flaring a bright orange, Seraph's eyes went wide,

"DON'T DO IT YOU IDIOT!" he screamed at his enraged friend who refused to listen, the Grimm's claw started glowing again as it swung to intercept Rivel, who instantly brought his axe up to meet the attack but to no avail,

the Grimm's strike shattered the weapon into thousands of pieces and sent him flying, Rivel's aura depleted once again at the strike but this time flew and crashed into a tree, without an aura to protect him, a sickening _crack_ was heard when he impacted the tree, his broken body fell to the ground, Violet covered her eyes before the strike and whimpered when she heard the body hit the ground, Seraph ran over to Rivel, still carrying Violet and knelt next to him.

Rivel had blood coming out of his mouth and more pouring from his back where his spine punctured the skin,

"Sorry..." Rivel rasped weakly, "I was a dumbass," Seraph forced a smile,

"Even in your last moments, you are still extremely blunt," he said, Rivel coughed up blood in an attempt to laugh, "Let a dying man do what he wants you piece of shit," Seraph chuckled a bit, forcing back tears,

"No!" Violet said as she left Seraph's arms, who immediately got up and was watching the Grimm closely, who looked like it was sizing them up,

"I lost my brother today, don't make me lose you too!" Violet begged with tears streaming down her face,

"Don't worry, kid," Rivel said painfully, "Someone's gotta make sure your brother is not alone up there," Violet started to sob when he said that,

"And listen, don't make this a reason to go killing yourself," he warned, "No matter... what..." his voice clearly getting weaker, "you have got... to... live... for... all of us..."

light left his eyes as he used the rest of his breath to finish his sentence and his body went limp, Seraph sighed as he felt the life leave Rivel's body, he knelt down next to him and closed Rivel's eyes with his fingers,

"Be at peace," he said softly.

 _ **Assembly Room**_

Ruby held her hands over her mouth as she saw Rivel's body go limp, and fell to her knees shaking uncontrollably, Weiss and Yang were trying to comfort her and choke back tears at the same time, Ren was holding Nora who was sobbing, Jaune put his arm around Pyrrha who was staring in shock and crying at the same time, Blake could not believe what she was witnessing, none of them had ever thought that an initiation would be this deadly,

Ozpin had his head in his hands, the whole room was either crying, comforting someone else, or staring in shock,

"Why is this happening?" Ruby asked, tears streaming down her face as she just watched two of her new friends die, nobody answered, Yang simply tried to keep herself strong for Ruby

"What is the Grimm even doing?" Blake noticed, everyone looked up and the Grimm was just standing there with its head dipped,

Wait dipped?

"Is it showing... respect?" Pyrrha asked in shock, everyone was looking in confusion, a normal Grimm would have killed the two people by now,

"Since when does a _Grimm_ show respect for the dead?" Weiss asked,

nobody could understand what is happening on the screen.

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

Seraph stood up and glared at the Grimm, who was waiting patiently for them to attack, he grit his teeth,

"You just killed two people I liked, you should know I will not let you get away with it," he snarled at the Grimm, he looked back at Violet and saw her on her knees shaking and sobbing,

Seraph sighed and took off his robe and wrapped it around her, he stood up and drew his blade, the Grimm immediately went from passive to growling instantly.

They both started circling each other, it was almost exactly like a duel, both of them waiting for the other to make the first move,

Seraph unleashed a quick flash of his semblance, not strong enough to do real damage, but enough for a short distraction, the beast raised its arms to block the blow that never came, he dashed behind the Grimm and unleashed several slashes at the exposed neck, the creature roared in pain as it moved its hand to cover its neck,

Seraph stopped and cursed himself when a claw suddenly crashed into him, sending him flying,

using his sword, Seraph hooked a tree to catch himself, using the force he dashed at his opponent, he infused his blade with lightning and was about to swing when the Grimm created a portal and vanished,

but this time Seraph was ready, he turned around and flung his sword, the Grimm appeared as the blade stuck in its neck, clearly not fatal though, the beast roared in pain Seraph, "Tch," he scowled as his eyes glowed white and his blade, still in the Grimm's neck, glowed black,

he ran at the creature, the creature ran started to run at him, Seraph charged lightning in his hands and shot a wave at the Grimm, which proceeded to swing a glowing claw at the lightning, completely dispersing it,

"What?" Seraph yelled as the Grimm sent him flying again with a swing of its arm,

recovering in midair, he 'landed' on a tree and jumped out of the way when the Grimm body-slammed the tree knocking it over, he looked at his blade in the creature's neck, which was finished charging, and looked into the eyes of the Grimm,

"Let's finish this, buddy," Seraph said with a grin, the creature charged him, Seraph launched a ball of kinetic energy sending the beast flying, he then dashed to where it would hit the ground and force pushed it upwards, sending it skyward,

leaping at the Grimm, who tried to bat him out of the air but missed, Seraph's grabbed the blade and the Grimm, and yanked out the sword, Grimm blood splattered, the beast attempted to summon a portal, but with Seraph holding it, it was unable to do so, the world flashed white,

"Burn in Hell!" Seraph shouted at the Grimm, he let go of the creature and grabbed his sword with both hands and swung with all his might, catching the Grimm in the shoulder, the creature roared in pain once again, but it was short lived with Seraph following through with the swing, effectively cleaving the beast in half, the black line that 'splits' the world grew and outlined where he sliced,

the force of the strike hitting shook the world once again, before the area's color returned and both Seraph and the two half's of the Grimm fell to the ground.

Seraph landed safely and the corpse followed suit,

panting heavily, he sheathed his blade, Violet was looking at him with both sadness and awe before wrapping her arms around him crying into his shoulder,

"Let's go," he said solemnly, putting an arm around Violet and, allowed the hatred to leave his body.

 _ **Assembly Room**_

Cheers and sighs of relief filled the room as everyone saw the blade connect with the Grimm and cleave it in half ending the nightmare on screen, Yang hugged her sister who, while still crying, gave a sigh of relief,

"He actually did it," Jaune said in disbelief,

"And you thought he couldn't?" Weiss gave him a glare,

"I think we _all_ had our doubts," Blake pointed out, Yang looked up at the screen to see Violet still clinging to Seraph while walking back to the cliff, she immediately felt like she was just stabbed in the chest, Violet just lost the only family she had left but is still trying to keep it together, Yang thought of what she would do if she lost Ruby, she would probably shut down and refuse to function, but she would _never_ let anything hurt Ruby for as long as she lived.

- _ **Line Break**_ -

Ozpin looked at the duo solemnly but continued anyway,

"Seraph Reath and Violet Screth," He began, "The two of you collected the white knight pieces, and the fact that we will not allow a two person team, you will be placed with Team RWBY to create a six person team, and the name will not change," he finished, the room erupted in applause and cheers,

Violet gave a sad smile to Seraph, who nodded in response,

"If Ruby Rose would like to lead your new team members to your dorm," Ozpin said and Ruby came up to them,

"Let's get going, I have been in here all day," Ruby said giving a fake laugh, not doing well at hiding the depression.

 _ **RWBY Dorm**_

"So that is what the door is for," Yang said opening the door in their room that was always locked to reveal a side room with extra beds,

"We were watching the initiation," Blake began slowly with her head dropped, "And we-" Seraph put a hand up and smiled,

"Don't," he said softly, Blake nodded in understanding, Seraph looked back in the second room to see Violet sitting on her bed, he sighed and closed the door,

"We should give her space," he suggested, the four girls nodded. Seraph pulled up a chair, "Alright, ask away," he said,

"Well, still owe us a story," Yang said impatiently, "Next question," Seraph ignored Yang,

"Hey!"

"What _is_ your semblance? Because I have seen you do many different strange things," Weiss inquired,

"Well, my semblance is the charging strike, but I use different abilities that tie in with my story, so... later, next question," Seraph said grinning,

"What is your weapon?" Ruby asked excitedly,

he thought about it for a second and debated telling them about his lightsaber, but decided against it, "Well, you all saw my sword, it is known as a vibroblade, using slight vibrations it can make a normal cutting wound, turn into a massive laceration," he replied ,

"That is soooo cool!" Ruby squeaked, "You need to let me see it," she begged giving him puppy dog eyes,

 _'That is adorable,'_ Seraph laughed internally,

"Alright, just for you," he chuckled patting her head, Ruby protested a bit from the head-patting but then did a little cheer, then stopped and looked at everyone looking at her, Yang with a 'You got a crush?' look, Ruby's face went slightly pink as she scratched the back of her head nervously,

"Heh heh heh, sorry," she said obviously embarrassed, Seraph grinned and shook his head,

"Any more questions?"

"How are you in a good mood after what happened in initiation?" Blake asked, everyone looked at her in disbelief that she would be that blunt, Blake however just stared at Seraph, who's eyes darkened a bit,

"Maybe it is because I am use to it?" he answered quietly, and that triggered immediate silence in the room, Blake did not expect this response from Seraph, and it kind of startled her, everyone seemed eager for a change of subject,

"We should probably get to dinner," Ruby said, trying to break the silence,

"Good idea," Seraph agreed, relieved he did not have to explain further. Seraph opened the side door,

"Violet? We are going to dinner," Seraph said, he waited a few moments then closed the door and sighed,

"Already asleep ," he said quietly, everyone nodded,

"Welp, I need food," Yang said before rushing out the door, the rest of the team following close behind.

 _ **Cafeteria**_

They all sat at their normal place beside Team JNPR,

"Where is Violet?" Jaune asked the group,

"Sleeping, she had a rough day," Seraph replied, Jaune understood immediately and tried to change the subject, "How well have you gotten to know your team?" he asked,

"Pretty well, although they had more questions for me then I had of them,"

"Understandable, you _did_ do a lot of strange things in the forest," Ren said,

Seraph just shrugged,

"By the way, I do not think we have been properly introduced," Pyrrha stated,

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos,"

"I'm Jaune Arc,"

"Lie Re-"

"NORA!" Nora jumped up out of her seat to interrupt Ren,

Seraph stared blankly at Nora then whispered to Ren, "I am so sorry," Ren shrugged,

"Well I am Seraph Reath, it is a pleasure," Seraph said politely.

The groups began to converse with each other and Seraph smiled to himself,

 _'It is going to be an interesting few years here,'_

* * *

 **Oh my god I killed people, Oi if you are mad that I killed people, I am mad at myself because I killed one of my favorite OC Characters, Rivel is so me though lol.**

 **I made myself feel feels with this chapter lol, even if it is not written very well, the story in my head made me feel feels.**

 **Stories and information will come soon, patience =)**

 **-** Will there be lightsaber on lightsaber action?

 **Yes**

 **And by the way, Seraph is not over the deaths, they will haunt him =)**

 **But really can someone tell me if I am doing good or bad, the lack of input is terrifying**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright now we can begin following the RWBY story while adding my... personal twists =)**

 **The smart, respectful Grimm from before, more info later =)**

 **And by the way, I know my punctuation sucks, lol, but remember, this is a fanfiction, not a school English assignment, unlike those, I actually _try_ to write a good story on this website, but sometimes I like to make a whole sentence an entire paragraph.**

* * *

 _ **Combat Class**_

The entire room was dark and a spotlight was shone on Jaune and Cardin, Jaune was breathing heavily while Cardin just smirked and gave a chuckle. Jaune yelled and charged Cardin to give him an overhead slice, the larger boy easily sidestepped the attack and hit Jaune's shield out of his hand with his mace. Seraph looked at them and shook his head, he knew Jaune was not a good fighter, but this was just embarrassing to watch.

Jaune got back up and glared at the still smirking Cardin, he put both hands on his sword and charged with a battle cry, he swung downwards only to have his blade be caught by Cardin's mace. Jaune tried pushing the other teen back, but instead, it was Cardin pushing back Jaune,

"This is the part, where you lose," Cardin taunted,

"Over my dead bo-UGH!" Cardin kicked Jaune in the groin, hard, causing all of the boys in the crowd to wince,

 _'Low blow,'_ Seraph thought. Jaune collapsed on the ground as Cardin raised his mace to finish him off, Seraph immediately stood up to intervene when the lights came back on, "Cardin that is enough!" Professor Goodwitch shouted prompting Cardin to freeze in place, Seraph sat back down staring coldly at Cardin,

"As you can see class, Mr. Arc's aura has fallen into the red," Goodwitch explained, "in a tournament style match, this would indicate that a person would be no longer fit for battle, and the referee can call the match," she finished and then turned to Jaune, still on the ground, "Mr. Arc, it has been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll from time to time to decide on when you should attack or use a more... defensive strategy," Goodwitch lectured, "We wouldn't want you to be eaten by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Tch, speak for yourself," Cardin muttered causing Seraph to glare at him once again.

Glynda then began to address the whole class, "Remember children, the Vytal Festival is a only a few months away, so remember that if you choose to participate, you will be representing all of Vale, so do come prepared, class dismissed," she finished and walked out of the classroom. Jaune was still sitting on the floor, Teams RWBY(SV) and NPR ran up to him, "Are you alright?" Violet asked while Pyrrha helped him up,

"Yeah... I'm fine," Jaune mumbled when they heard laughing behind him, they all turned to see Cardin and his team laughing at them,

"Oh Jaune, I didn't expect you to have so many girls all over you," Cardin mocked, " _and_ a couple of guys! Well I wont judge," he said smirking at Seraph. Pyrrha, Yang and Nora looked like they were about ready to murder him when Seraph stepped forward,

"I can see why you are confused," he started, "after all, it isn't like _you_ have ever had any friends, so I guess you wouldn't know any better," he finished giving a shrug, Yang covered her mouth to avoid laughing out loud, Nora and Ruby started laughing, and Violet giggled, Cardin however went red and walked towards Seraph and grabbed his collar, "You wanna start something, punk?" Seraph didn't even flinch as he gave Cardin an unimpressed look. Seraph grabbed Cardin's wrist and twisted it until he let go, Cardin fell to one knee as he continued to have his wrist twisted, Seraph gave him a quick kick to the chest sending Cardin to the floor,

"I do not think _I_ started this," Seraph said while smirking at the teen holding his wrist. Cardin got back up and was about to throw a punch when Seraph raised his hand, "You are outnumbered and outmatched, do you _really_ want to throw the first punch?" he said pointing to the others behind him, Cardin growled but lowered his hand, "C'mon guys, they are not worth our time," he mumbled as his team followed him out,

"That is too bad, I kind of wanted to fight him again," Seraph said with mock disappointment,

"Never mind that, lets go get lunch," Ruby said.

 _ **Cafeteria**_

"So there we were in the middle of the night," Nora stated,

"It was day," Ren corrected,

"We were surrounded by a group of Ursi!"

"They were Beowolves,"

"Dozens of them!"

"*Sigh* Two of them,"

"But together, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa-Skinned rugs!" Nora finished,

"*Sigh* She has been having this recurring dream for over a month now," Ren explained,

"Wait, dream?" Violet asked, "How are you correcting her dreams?" Ren simply shrugged when Pyrrha interrupted them,

"Jaune, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, why?" he asked,

"It's just that you have been acting a bit... not okay," Ruby explained,

"Guys, I'm fine!" Jaune insisted and put on a fake smile and a thumbs up, "Look!" they all heard a commotion and looked over to the table that had laughing coming from it and saw Cardin and his team laughing at a faunus girl, Seraph and Pyrrha noticed Jaune's hand clench,

"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you ever since you got to Beacon," Pyrrha said worriedly,

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah! He just likes to mess around, practical jokes and stuff," Jaune said,

"He is a bully," Ruby said seriously,

"Oh please, name one time he's 'bullied' me," Jaune challenged,

"The time he knocked all the books out of your hand," Yang reminded him, "Or the time he opened your shield so you got stuck in a door," Ren added, "Or when Pyrrha told me he put you in a rocket propelled locker and sent you away," Seraph mentioned,

"I didn't land far from the school," Jaune defended,

"They had Team CFVY go out to get you," Violet protested, "From a forest filled with _Grimm_ ," Weiss added, "If you ask me that is considered attempted murder," Yang said, "Jaune if you ever need help you can just ask us!" Pyrrha pleaded, when Nora jumped up,

"Ooh! We'll break his legs!" she said giving a maniacal smile,

Seraph looked at her slightly terrified but also agreed, "Guys, really, it is fine, and plus it is not like he's just a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everybody," Jaune said and just to prove his point,

"Ow that hurt!" they turned around and saw Cardin pulling one of the girl's rabbit ears,

"Please stop," she pleaded,

"Heh, I told you they were re-OW!" Cardin yelled and let go of the girl's ear when a plate, that Seraph threw from across the room, shattered against his head. Everyone looked at Seraph, who threw the plate without even looking at Cardin, and smirked when he heard him yell,

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS THREW THAT?!" Cardin bellowed, Seraph glanced at the faunus who was staring at him, he winked, and gave her a gesture to get away from Cardin who was berating his team for not looking out, the girl nodded and quickly walked away. Cardin and his group came up behind Seraph, everyone gasped when Cardin gave a hard punch to Seraph's head, Seraph sighed as he got up, rubbing the back of his head and turned to face a grinning Cardin.

Both of the teens were around the same height, however Cardin was slightly taller,

"Remember when I asked you if you wanted to throw the first punch?" Seraph asked annoyed, then did a familiar move and swept Cardin's legs, he was falling with shock on his face, Seraph charged the force into his elbow as he brought it down, creating a small shock wave, Cardin struggled to get back up, then Seraph grabbed him by the throat and threw him so hard he went out the door of the cafeteria, he glared at his team who had looks of terror on their face,

"Strike one for attacking the faunus girl, strike two for attacking me, understood?" Seraph warned, they nodded before they rushed out of the cafeteria. Seraph sat down and breathed, everyone was looking at him,

"You will vouch for me saying it was self-defense?" Seraph asked jokingly, bringing the mood back up, Yang grinned while Violet and Weiss rolled their eyes, Violet was smiling though while Weiss was trying to hold back a smile,

"I dunno, I still haven't gotten to see your vibroblade so maybe I _can't_ vouch for you," Ruby teased, she and Seraph started to argue playfully while Pyrrha took a glance at Jaune, who, while lightened up at Seraph's display, still looked depressed.

 _ **Remnant History Class**_

The whole class was getting whiplash at Doctor Oobleck's caffeinated teaching session.

Talking, sip, instantly on the other side of the room, repeat,

"Now, what was widely known as the turning point of the Faunus Rights Revolution?" he asked, obviously Weiss raised her hand first,

"Mrs. Schnee,"

"The Battle of Fort Castle,"

"Yes, Excellent, now, what was the major advantage that the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck asked and unfortunately for Jaune, Cardin flicked a paper football at his head waking him up at the wrong time,

"Hey!" he protested, Oobleck zoomed over to him,

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class I see! Excellent! What is the answer my boy,"

"Uh oh," Seraph muttered under his breath to Violet,

"The... answer..." Jaune started and looked over to Pyrrha who was trying to give him a hint,

"Binoculars!" Jaune said triumphantly causing the entire room to burst out laughing with the exception of Pyrrha, Seraph and Violet they instead facepalmed,

"Very funny Mr. Arc," Oobleck said disappointingly,

"Cardin, perhaps you have the answer,"

"Well, I do know that it is easier to train an animal, then a soldier," Cardin said boldly, a pencil flew and stuck in the table between Cardin's fingers, he slowly turned around to see Seraph smiling at him,

"For that comment, strike two in-a-half," he said,

"The answer is night vision, almost all Faunus are known to have perfect vision in the dark," Pyrrha answered,

"Correct!" Oobleck said proudly, Blake decided to finish,

"The general made the mistake of attacking the Faunus at night, hoping to catch them off guard, but he found himself outmatched and was captured, perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been recognized as such a failure," Blake said glancing at Cardin, Cardin growled and got up, only to have another pencil hit him in the head so hard, it knocked him back into his seat,

"Mr. Winchester... please stay in your seat, and please stop making Mr. Reath waste all his writing utensils, and Mr. Reath, please stop wasting all your writing utensils," Oobleck said, and went up to Cardin, "You _and_ Mr. Arc may see me after class for additional readings," he said to Cardin and Jaune, who just groaned.

 _ **Outside classroom**_

"You guy's go on ahead, I will wait for Jaune," Pyrrha said to both teams as they left the room,

"Alright, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Seraph joked as he walked off by himself, they all began to walk off but Ruby stopped,

"What's wrong Pyrrha?" she asked, everyone stopped to look,

"I am actually nervous slightly for Cardin, what will happen when Seraph gives him three strikes?" she asked, everyone looked at each other,

"He wouldn't kill him would he?" Violet asked, understanding immediately, "Of course not!" Weiss interjected then thought about it, "Would he?" Blake then thought for a second then realized something,

"You guys remember the way he acted when I asked him how he handled, Rivel and... Ethan's death so easily," Blake hesitated at mentioning Ethan since his sister was right there, Violet visibly winced and shivered at Ethan's name,

"He said he was... use... to... it..." Yang began then slowed down at the realization,

"Has he killed someone before?" Pyrrha asked dejectedly, team RWBY(V) looked at each other,

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Ren said quickly, "it is possible that this was a misunderstanding, as much of a mystery he is, he does not seem like a murderer,"

"Now is not the time and place for this though," Ruby interrupted, "We are in a school, we don't want to publicly talk about if a teammate has murdered someone or not,"

"Yeah, your right, let's head back to the dorm, is Seraph is already asleep, we can talk about it there," Weiss said,

"Agreed," everyone said,

"I am still going to wait for Jaune," Pyrrha said, "You all go ahead,"

as everyone began to leave, Pyrrha began to think about Seraph, _'Who are you?'_ she wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jaune came through the door, Cardin was right behind him and shoved Jaune to the ground before walking away, Pyrrha glared at him before helping Jaune up,

"You know, I really will break his legs," Pyrrha reminded him, Jaune just looked depressed, "I have an idea, c'mon!" Pyrrha said grabbing Jaune's arm and ran off dragging him with her.

 _ **Line Break**_

They arrived on the roof of the dorms,

"Isn't it great?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, while Jaune looked off the edge,

"Pyrrha listen, I know I am depressed, but I'm not _that_ depressed," he started, Pyrrha looked at him then looked at the edge, then back at him with wide-eyes,

"N-No!" she panicked, pushing him away from the edge, "Jaune, that is not why I brought you up here,"

"Then why-?"

"We can train up here where no one can bother us," Pyrrha explained,

"Wha...?" Jaune stammered,

"Jaune, look, I know you are not the best in your classes, and not the best fighter, so, I want to help you," she finished, Jaune was processing this information,

"You... think I need help?" he asked, his mood worsening,

"No! Jaune that is not what I meant!" Pyrrha defended,

"But you just said it," he said quietly,

"Jaune," Pyrrha started to sound desperate, "everyone needs a little push from time to time, and plus you made it into Beacon, that speaks volumes of what you are capable of," Jaune turned away,

"You're wrong, I don't belong here," he replied,

"That is a terrible thing to say, of course you d-"

"No I don't!" Jaune shouted,

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked shocked at Jaune's sudden outburst,

"I mean, I didn't go to combat school, I didn't receive any training, I lied!" he said, voice still raised slightly, "I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied," he finished throwing his hand in the air,

"But... But why?" Pyrrha asked perplexed,

"Because this is what I've always wanted to be! My father and my grandfather, they were great warriors, and I wanted to be like them, but I was never good enough," he said his voice getting sadder the more he said,

"Then let me help you," Pyrrha practically begged,

"I don't need help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero!" Jaune shouted at her, Pyrrha raised a hand but he turned away again,

"Just... leave me alone," he said resigned,

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha gave up and turned to walk away, gave one last look at Jaune, and left the roof. Jaune sighed, but then heard laughing, he turned to see Cardin climb up the side of the wall, "Oh Jaune!" he said chuckling,

"Cardin?!" Jaune jumped,

"So the truth comes out, so snuck into Beacon huh? I never expected you to be such a rebel," Cardin taunted,

"Please, Cardin, don't tell anyone," Jaune pleaded, "Jaune, come on, you know I could never snitch on a friend," he said with a grin,

"Wait, a... friend?" Jaune was bewildered, then Cardin put him into a headlock,

"Of course, we are friends now Jauney-boy, and if your always there for me, I am pretty sure we will be friends for a long time" he let go of Jaune and walked back towards the edge and started to climb back down to his dorm,

"See you soon," Cardin said with a maniacal grin. Jaune sighed,

"You really should watch what you say and where you say it," Jaune spun around to see Seraph leaning against the wall,

"Jeez, is _everyone_ up here?" Jaune asked exasperatedly,

"Nope, just me, Cardin closed his window, so we are free to 'chat'," Seraph said as he slowly walked towards Jaune,

"Wait, what are you-" **THUD** Jaune hit the ground after Seraph punched him in the face,

"Jaune," Seraph said angrily, "I am not mad you faked your way into Beacon," Jaune looked up at him, "I _am_ mad that you pushed your partner away from you like that,"

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked when Seraph helped him back up,

"We have teams that are suppose to help each other out, you cannot do it alone, no matter who you are," he explained,

"What would you have me do?" Jaune asked,

"Apologize to Pyrrha eventually, but right now..." Seraph answered and a grin crossed his face, "That is not a happy grin," Jaune groaned, "Do what Cardin says for now, unless it involves hurting someone, we will come up with something," Seraph said,

"What if he _does_ ask me to hurt someone?"

"Welp, you are smart, you will think of something," Seraph said before he turned to leave,

"And by the way," he said over his shoulders, "If you really think Ozpin is dumb enough to not know that you have a fake transcript, you're wrong, he already knows, but he let you in for a reason," he finished and left Jaune to his thoughts.

 _ **The Next Day Forever Fall**_

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful, but do not let its appearance confuse you, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so be on alert," Goodwitch said to the class, Seraph looked around to watch the red leaves falling from the trees, "Professor Peach has asked that all of you collect sap from the trees here, and I am here to make sure that none of you die while doing so, one jar of sap per person, and make sure to stay close to your teams, have fun," Goodwitch said before walking around the perimeter.

Jaune tried to sneak away but Cardin gripped his shoulder,

"C'mon buddy, let's go," Jaune hesitantly followed Cardin, Seraph and Pyrrha looked at him but went about there business.

Violet and Seraph were sitting together after they filled their jars of sap, Seraph has been worried about her since she has shown some symptoms of PTSD, but who can blame her, Seraph however, was not worried about Violet at the moment, because he felt a disturbance in the force, _'What is this feeling?'_ it was not a Grimm, or one of the Dire Beowolves, as what people started to call them, no it was a darker presence,

"What is wrong?" Violet asked, shaking Seraph out of his trance,

"Huh?" he turned to Violet giving him a worried look,

"You look like you have seen a ghost,"

"No, it is just that something feels... off here," he replied,

"What do you mean?" Violet curiously asked, "I don't know," Seraph said standing up, "But I am going to find out," before he began to walk off, a roar could be heard,

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

 _ **Moments Earlier**_

"Now Jaune, I am sure you are wondering why we asked you to get seven jars of sap, when there are only five of us," Cardin said,

"That is one of the questions I have asked myself today, yes," Jaune said slightly dizzy,

"Well follow me, and you will find out," he said grinning.

They all sat on a small cliff overlooking the others, "What is going on?" Jaune asked,

"Payback," Cardin replied,

"Pyrrha?" Jaune mumbled,

"That's one of em'," Cardin said, "She thinks she is so smart, oh and that other guy Seraph, smart-ass who acts all tough," anyone near him could feel the salt,

"Now," Cardin began as he pulled out a box, "My buddy Jaune managed to round up a nice group of Rapier Wasps, and because of the essay he wrote for me last week, I found out that these guys love sweets," pointing to the jars, "case and point," he stood up and dragged Jaune up also just to shove a jar of sap into his chest,

"And _you're_ doing it," Cardin said sharply,

"What?" "Hit them with the sap, or I will have a little chat with Goodwitch, and you will be on the first airship out of Beacon," Cardin grinned.

Jaune hesitantly raised the jar of sap and aimed it at Pyrrha, when Seraph's words jumped back into his head,

 _'Unless it involves hurting someone,'_

"No..." Jaune said,

"Excuse me?"

"I. Said. NO!" Jaune threw the sap at Cardin, and immediately winced when he realized what he did,

"Oh, you've done it now," Cardin said angrily, but still smiling as his team dragged Jaune over to him.

 _ **Several Punches later**_

Cardin picked up Jaune just to punch him back down,

"You shouldn't have done that Jauney-boy, I am going to make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces," he threatened,

"I don't care what you do to me, you are _not_ messing with my team _or_ my friends," Jaune declared,

"What? You think talking like that will make you any better, you think you are a big strong man?" Cardin snarled, Jaune just smirked before Cardin sent another punch at him, except this time, a bright flash appeared, blocking Cardin's fist, he let go of Jaune, "Agh!" he said gripping his hand. Jaune looked at his glowing aura, only to be kicked from behind, Jaune fell forward and looked up at Cardin,

"Let's see how much of a man you really are," he taunted, but before he could do anything, a loud roar was heard behind them. An Ursa Major came into the clearing then stared at Cardin's sap-covered armor,

"That's a big Ursa!" one of the team members said before they all ran leaving Cardin and Jaune alone with the Grimm.

 _ **Back to the fun group**_

"Ursa! Ursa!" one of the people running at them yelled, Yang grabbed him around the collar, Seraph recognized him as one of Cardin's team members,

"What where?" Yang asked,

"Back there! Its got Cardin!" he yelled, Yang let him run off, Pyrrha dropped her jar of sap,

"Jaune!" she remembered,

"Blake, Yang and Violet," Ruby said, "Go get Professor Goodwitch," they nodded and ran off,

"You two, go with them, there might be more," Pyrrha said,

Nora and Ren ran off as well before Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss, and Seraph ran up to the clearing. They all got up to see a Ursa Major about to slash Cardin, when Jaune jumped in front of it with his shield and blocked the attack, Jaune swiped at the Ursa with his sword causing it to stagger back, Weiss was about to jump in to help when Seraph put a hand on her shoulder, "Wait," Pyrrha said to Weiss after agreeing silently with Seraph.

Jaune managed to get himself hit twice in succession, he glanced at his scroll before charging at the Grimm, everything appeared to go in slow motion as Jaune swung his sword and the Grimm swung its claw,

"He is going to get hit if he doesn't move his shield up," Seraph noticed, Pyrrha held her hand out, and a black aura appeared around it as well as Jaune's shield, his arm raised on its own to block the attack, giving a shout, Jaune swung his blade and decapitated the Grimm,

"Um, what?" Ruby asked Pyrrha,

"How did you?" Weiss asked,

"Well Ruby has her speed, Seraph has his energy blast, you have your glyphs, my Semblance, is polarity,"

"Wow you can control poles!" Ruby said amazed,

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism," Weiss snapped,

"Magnets are cool too... Wait where are you going?" Ruby asked Pyrrha, "we have to tell them what happened,"

"We could, or we could just keep it our little secret,"

"Fine with me," Seraph said before walking away in a different direction, everyone noticed his off behavior,

"I am going to see what he is doing," Ruby said, "I will catch up," she finished before running after Seraph.

 _ **Farther in the Forest**_

"You should not be following me Ruby," Seraph said without turning around, Ruby's eyes went wide before she dropped from the tree,

"How did you..."

"I can feel your aura, but since you are already this far, I am not going to let you walk back alone, so let's keep going," Seraph said,

"What is wrong," Ruby couldn't help but ask,

"Hopefully... nothing," he replied, uncertain, Seraph then turned around and looked into Ruby's eyes,

"But listen, if worse comes to worse, if I tell you to run, you run as fast as you can and do not look back, no excuses," he said seriously, Ruby was shocked and started to get nervous, _'Where is this coming from?'_

"I can't promise that, I won't leave you behind," Ruby asserted, "Fine then, but you stay out of the fight that might ensue, and if I _die_ you run without looking back," this took Ruby completely off guard,

"Seraph... you are kind of freaking me out..." Ruby said nervously,

"Just promise me that much alri-" Seraph whirled around and drew his sword, a freezing wind blew through the area, Ruby felt like she was being suffocated by fear,

"What is this?" Ruby whimpered,

"Ruby... I am begging you, please run for it, this is beyond you,"

 **Duel of the Fates if you so wish =)**

Ruby looked ahead to see a black cloaked figure holding some sort of metal cylinder, she started to shake and instinctively gripped on to Seraph and hid behind him slightly, Seraph put his arm behind him to protect Ruby as he glared at the figure.

The cylinder in the figure's hand shot out a crimson blade about the length of a long sword, Seraph raised his blade,

"Ruby, if your staying get behind a tree," Ruby obliged and the hooded figure shot forward swinging the red blade at Seraph, Seraph parried with his sword and swung at the figure, who blocked easily, the strikes were a blur to Ruby, they were both striking fast with the intent to kill. Ruby's eyes went wide when the cloaked man raised his hand sending Seraph flying, Seraph returned a ball of lightning that the figure countered with his blade.

Seraph lunged at the man who was distracted by the lightning, he delivered a powerful kick sending the man flying, the man did a roll on the ground before Seraph could impale him,

"I don't know where the likes of _you_ got a vibroblade, but that hardly matters against a Sith," the cloaked man said, Seraph remained silent before lunging at the Sith, who parried and swung at Seraph's legs, Seraph did a back flip to avoid it, the Sith launched lightning at Seraph, before he had time to react, the blade was sent flying out of his hand, Ruby gripped Crescent Rose when the Sith launched himself at Seraph, who flipped over him, but surprised when he just launched himself straight at Ruby. Using her Semblance she barely managed to avoid the blade that cut through the tree she was behind,

Seraph ran at the Sith, who simply used his hand to push him hard into another tree, Ruby rushed the man while he was distracted but he simply sidestepped, Ruby felt a searing pain in her leg and noticed the man swung the blade and grazed her thigh,

"AHH!" Ruby screamed as she crashed into the ground holding her leg, the blade completely diminished her aura in less then a second, the man walked up to Ruby and raised his weapon, Ruby stared wide-eyed as she saw the grin under his hood,

"Secrets be damned!" Seraph yelled, the man turned around only to be sent flying by a wave of force, Seraph then pulled out a metal cylinder from his belt, Ruby stared in shock as the bright blue blade extended from the cylinder,

"A Jedi?! Here?!" the Sith was flabbergasted, Ruby looked up at Seraph who flew at the man and both blades collided, but the man jumped back and onto a branch,

"We will meet again, Jedi..." and dashed away, Seraph extinguished his blade,

"I can't wait," he said sarcastically, he raised his hand to get his vibroblade back, sheathed it and ran over to Ruby,

"How does your leg feel?" Seraph asked,

"Horrible," Ruby winced, Seraph waved his hand over the wound causing minor relief,

"That should help for a bit," he said as he picked up Ruby bridal style,

"Let's go," using the force, Seraph dashed back to the group.

 _ **Main Section**_

Seraph ran through the clearing carrying Ruby, Team WBY(V) and JNPR as well as Goodwitch noticed,

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran over to her sister,

"She is fine, just a leg injury," Seraph said exhausted,

"Mr. Reath, what happened?" Goodwitch asked angrily,

"I felt a disturbance, and Ruby here followed me, and it seems my worst fear has been realized," Seraph said seriously,

"What do you mean?" Goodwitch asked,

"Professor, the Sith are here on Remnant,"

* * *

 **OH SHIT**

 **I didn't make the lightsaber battle last because, that was the prologue battle lol, our Sith friend will be back. Also the Sith did not expect a Jedi so he was not prepared, and he did not get a suspicion on the lightning because he thought it was Seraph's semblance.**

 **Ruby is going to be alright lol**

 **This is a slightly longer chapter.**

 **Why does the Jedi use lightning? Cause I felt like it lolz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**More informative chapter then before**

 **Let's do this boi**

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Yang and Seraph supported Ruby as they made their way to the seats, even though Ruby's injury was wrapped up, it still was extremely sore and painful to walk on.

Seraph let go of Ruby as Yang gently sat her down in a seat, Weiss, Violet, and Blake followed, along with Team JNPR,

"It's good of you to drop by, how does your leg feel Miss Rose?" Ozpin began,

"It burns, and is very sensitive," Ruby winced as she touched the bandages,

"A lightsaber is a very different weapon then you are use to, it probably will take more time for your aura to heal than a normal wound," Seraph explained putting a hand on her shoulder, "I am impressed though, with the dark energy the Sith was giving out, you still had courage to attack," he praised, "for better or worse,"

"Never mind that, I think you have some explaining to do," Yang growled, her eyes turning red, while Yang _is_ grateful of Seraph to protect her sister, she had to place the blame on _someone_ for the moment,

"Yang..." Blake warned,

"But the strange thing is, how did a grazing blow from this, lightsaber, not only cut through Ruby's aura, but also depleted it instantly," Pyrrha pointed out,

"One thing at a time," Seraph said annoyed,

"Before that, I managed to record when he was fighting the Sith, before he attacked me," Ruby said as she put her scroll on the desk,

"How did you manage...? I don't want to know," Seraph waved his hand as the fight appeared, showing the blur of movements that were the two swordsmen. Everyone was looking in awe,

"You never used this speed or strength in spars," Jaune noticed,

"Correct, because this is the fighting style I will use against the Sith, not a friend, and for good reasons," Seraph said,

"You still haven't told us what these Sith or Jedi are, since that is what he called you," Violet mentioned, Seraph made a face and looked at Ozpin for approval, who was considering the options before finally standing up,

"What Mister Reath is about to explain will _not_ leave this room, understand?" he said with authority, after receiving a nod from everyone in the group, he nodded to Seraph and sat back down.

Seraph stood up, "I am pretty sure you all remember the 'meteor' hitting the ground not that long ago," he began, everyone exchanged looks, "Well, surprise, the thing that crashed was actually my escape pod after a month's journey away from a calamity,"

"That's absurd!" Weiss countered,

"But it is true," Goodwitch said, "Ozpin and I went out to investigate and not to far off, we found this boy fighting for his life, he told us the story already, and we can confirm that the object was a pod of some kind," she finished,

"B-but," Weiss stammered trying to comeback this claim, Seraph gave a short cough causing everyone to be quiet and listen,

"Now back to my story, I am... was what was called a Jedi Padawan, or Jedi Apprentice," Seraph pulled out his star map and placed it on the desk allowing the galaxy to fill the area, Ruby had stars in her eyes while everyone's jaws dropped, "The Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, many of us had mastered the ways of the Force," he continued,

"What is the Force?" Nora asked excitedly before Ren glared at her,

"Ah yes, the Force, it is an energy field created by all living things, it surrounds us, penetrates us and binds the galaxy together, even all of you standing before me has the Force flowing through them, but it takes someone who is known as 'Force-Sensitive' to be able to use the Force," he paused to allow questions,

"How do _you_ use the Force?" Blake asked,

"You have all seen me use it, I have used kinetic energy, like telekinesis, improved reflexes and sense, speed boosts and jump boosts, and lightning," he winced at the last word, "Aura simply amplifies my abilities to use the Force, if I may be so bold, unlocking my Aura has allowed me to use the Force up to Jedi Master levels,"

"Why did you cringe when you said using lightning," Violet asked, Seraph looked to the side,

"Well... because, there are two sides of the Force, the Light side and Dark side, good and evil, if you can even call it that, using Force Lightning is considered a Dark side ability, it is very dangerous and can lead to my corruption if used in excess, the Jedi never liked how proficient I was at using Force Lightning, and I was warned only to use it in dire situations,"

"So, how dangerous is the Dark side?" Pyrrha asked,

"Like I said, corruption from the Dark side, in all possibilities, may cause me to mercilessly kill everyone in this room," he said plainly, causing everyone in the room to flinch and unconsciously reach for their weapons, "Do not get the wrong idea, Jedi or Sith can use either side of the Force, it is just a matter of how strong willed are you,"

"You still haven't explained the Sith," Weiss said impatiently,

"Well for one good side, there always has to be a opposite," he said bitterly, "The Sith allow themselves to get corrupted by the Dark side, and when corrupted, it allows for more heartless abilities,"

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked innocently, making Seraph smile slightly,

"While you already promised Ozpin, I just want to make sure, I do not want a panic since there _are_ Sith on this planet,"

"I promise nothing will leave this room," Ruby said bracing herself for the explanation, Seraph sighed,

"The most powerful of the Dark lords had abilities to do unimaginable things," he started, "I have seen people die with a single wave of the hand, I know of many Sith who use the Force to forcefully penetrate a victim's mind to gain information, causing unimaginable pain, and the worst ones I have heard of had the abilities to drain the life from everything on an entire planet within an instant, we visited long dead planets that use to be full of life, simply drained of everything, _billions_ of people lived on many of these planets," the room went quiet, Jaune and Ruby paled and the rest of their faces held fear and some had disgust,

"But why?" Violet asked dishearteningly,

"Because they can, that pretty much sums it up, trillions of people dying simply because they can," Seraph said.

Ozpin furrowed his eyebrows in anger,

"But we don't let that hatred drag us on, because that is what will inevitably make us fall to the Dark side," Seraph finished, "While the Sith are our sworn enemies, we refuse to allow that hatred to control us, even in the heat of battle," Glynda stared at the recorded fight,

"You are not trying to disarm your opponent like you have done with spars in the past, you are both clearly fighting to the death," she deducted,

"Most of those who fall to the corruption are too far gone," Seraph said sadly, "In a certain point of view, they are already dead,"

"And what of this one?" Ozpin asked,

"Uncertain, his mind was clouded and full of doubt, maybe there is a chance for him, but... the way he lunged at Ruby..." Ruby covered her ears and shook her head at the memory, Yang tried to comfort her, she slowly looked up,

"His eyes... and his grin," Ruby managed to get out, Seraph looked with surprise,

"What color were his eyes?"

"Dark gold, and slightly glowing," Seraph shuddered and sighed,

"His eyes were dark brown to begin with, the eyes being that color show corruption, unfortunately it is most likely too late for our friend here," he said as he looked at the recording, Ozpin nodded and sighed in disappointment,

"Nevertheless, we need to think of a way to combat these Sith, since I am assuming, if there is one, there is more,"

Seraph nodded and then grinned, "I have a good idea," he said, everyone looked at him expectantly, "Remember when I said the Force flows through everyone? Well, some people in this room, I can sense high levels in a few people in here, which indicates..."

"Force-Sensitivity," Ozpin finished,

"Of course I would need a blood sample to test my theory but..." Seraph started as he closed his eyes, "Ruby Rose, Violet Screth, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos, and Jaune Arc, are the ones besides you Headmaster, that I can sense a strong connection to the force," Jaune looked shocked,

"What? Me? There has to be a mistake!"

Seraph chuckled, "You continue to surprise me Jaune," he looked to the Headmaster, "Oz, while I do not expect you to do much fighting, learning how to use the Force to sense and possibly gaze into the future could be beneficial," Ozpin nodded,

"While I am flattered, students come first," he said with a smile, Seraph nodded,

"So, if you five would like to learn the ways of the Force, after of course I check your blood, would you be willing?" the five exchanged glances with their teammates,

"I in!" Ruby said enthusiastically,

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, "Are you sure?" Ruby looked down,

"I froze when I saw the Sith, I was more terrified then I ever thought possible, I wanted to run, something tried making me run, like Seraph said, but I couldn't move until he attacked me," she said quietly but then looked up and stared at her sister, "I _refuse_ to let that happen again," she said with a strange but kind ferocity shocking the group, even Ozpin raised an eyebrow,

"I am going to," Blake said,

"If they are doing it so am I!"

"I will do my absolute best,"

"Uh..." Pyrrha grinned at Jaune, "Alright, I'll do it too!" he said determinedly,

"Alright, now for the 'fun' part, Yang please don't hit me," Seraph said,

"Why would I-"

"OW!" Ruby interrupted as Seraph put a couple drops of Ruby's blood in the vial,

"A little warning next time please," Ruby grumbled, while Weiss was holding Yang back from beating Seraph to a pulp.

Blake and Pyrrha allowed him to take a few drops, Violet was slightly hesitant but allowed him to take some blood anyway, Jaune backed away a bit,

"Is this completely necessary?" he asked nervously, Seraph just gave him a look,

"Hey, Jaune!" Pyrrha said behind him making him spin around,

"Wha-AGH!"

"Thank you," Seraph said, Pyrrha just grinned,

"Oz?" he asked, he rolled up his sleeve allowing him to take some blood,

"Thank you, we can start this later, and Professor Goodwitch, sorry about the window, but I kind of need to run from Yang," Glynda sighed before nodding,

"Weiss, release the dragon!" Nora yelled, Seraph sprinted and leaped out the window,

"YOU COME BACK HERE!" Yang screamed as she went down the elevator,

"Ruby, should you stop her? It was only a couple drops," Blake said,

"Let her have her fun," Ruby said with mock vengeance, "It is payback,"

 _ **Downtown Vale the Next Day**_

"When do the blood results come in?" Ruby asked for the fifth time,

due to some Force and Aura healing, Ruby's leg got much better,

"Later, Ruby, let's just enjoy ourselves," Seraph answered with no hint of annoyance in his voice,

"You said you would be finished soon though,"

"Yeah but that was before _someone_ decided to chase me half the day yesterday, for doing what I _said_ I was going to do," he said earning a nervous laugh from both Yang and Ruby,

"I said sorry," Yang defended,

"You punched me through some poor bastard's shop, if anything you should apologize to him," he countered,

"Later alright, let's just hear Weiss's rant," Violet said giggling,

"Why are we spending our entire day at the docks?" Yang asked,

"Ugh, they smell like fish," Ruby added,

"Because students from Vacuo are suppose to be arriving and I feel, as a representative of Beacon, it is my soul duty to welcome them to Vale," Weiss said proudly,

"She wants to spy on them so she will have an upper hand in the tournament," Blake said,

"You can't prove that," Weiss defended,

"Whoa!" everyone looked to what Ruby was looking at, a small dust shop that was ransacked, police tape ran in front of the door. The group ran over to the shop,

"What happened?" Ruby asked,

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week, this place is turning into a jungle," the first detective said,

"That's terrible," Yang muttered,

"They left all the money again," the second detective said,

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much dust?"

"I dunno, an army?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough," Seraph rolled his eyes at the stereotype,

"Hmph, the White Fang, What an awful bunch of degenerates," Weiss started, _'Oh boy...'_ Seraph thought,

"What is your problem?" Blake asked,

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane,"

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths, they are a group of misguided faunus,"

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"So then they are _**very**_ misguided, either way, it does not explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale,"

"I agree, it does not make sense that the White Fang would target random Dust shops since they mostly target shops that refuse to serve faunus, if they target shops at all," Violet added,

"Hmm, they got a point," Ruby inquired, "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago... Maybe it was him," Seraph nodded in agreement since he learned about the robbery

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum," Weiss started again,

"Here we go..." Seraph grumbled to the non-arguing teammates,

"Those faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal,"

"That is not necessarily true," Yang said uncertain of Weiss's attitude,

"Hey! Stop that faunus!" someone on the docks yelled,

"Well, perfect timing as always," Seraph said sarcastically. The six of them ran over to the docks to see what appeared to be a monkey faunus running off the deck of a boat, "Thanks for the ride, guys!" the faunus said before jumping onto the boardwalk and jumped up to hang from a lamp,

"You no-good stow-away!" one of the sailors yelled, the faunus started to peel a banana,

"Hey! A "no-good' stow-away would have been caught, I'm a great stow-away," he yelled back before leaning back to dodge a rock that one of the detectives from earlier threw, "Hey, get down from there this instant," he said only to have a banana peel hit his face, the faunus swung his way to the top of the post before giving a laugh and jumping over the detectives.

The faunus ran by the group and gave a quick wink to Blake as he ran by, Seraph stared at Blake in amusement, who simply was looking at the faunus run with a shocked expression,

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes," Yang said teasingly,

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss said with her finger in the air before taking off after the faunus followed by everyone except Seraph and Blake. Seraph put a hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch,

"Let's go, don't want to keep lover-boy waiting," he smirked, Blake's face went slightly red as she punched him lightly in the shoulder but they followed the rest of the group. They rounded a corner when Weiss suddenly ran into someone and fell to the ground, they watched the faunus jump onto a roof and out of sight,

"No! He got away!" Weiss whined,

"Uh, Weiss?" Yang started, trying to address the fact that Weiss was on top of someone, Weiss looked down and saw a ginger girl who gave her a, creepy, but sincere(?) smile, Weiss jumped up in surprise after giving a shriek,

"Salutations!" the girl, still on the floor, said happily, a little, too happily,

"Um... hello," Ruby said confused at the situation,

"Are you... okay?" Yang asked the same way as Ruby,

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking," the strange girl, _still_ on the floor, said,

"Do you... want to get up?" Violet asked, the girl seemed to think about it for a second,

"Yes!" she finally said before she jumped up from her position on the floor, and everyone took a step back, "My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you!" the now named Penny said cheerfully,

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby,"

"I'm Weiss,"

"Blake,"

"Um, Violet..."

"Seraph"

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" **Smack** "Oh, I'm Yang,"

"It is a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated,

"You already said that," Weiss reminded her, Penny made what many would call a 'derp' face,

"So I did!" she responded,

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss said, hardly acknowledging Penny anymore,

"Take care, friend!" Ruby said before they all began to walk off.

"She was... weird," Yang finally said,

"Something was _definitely_ off about her," Seraph said, it was true, he felt a strange sense of Aura around her, and the Force flowed through her, but in such a strange way, a way that shouldn't exist,

"Now where did that faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked herself before Penny seemingly appeared out of nowhere, causing Weiss to look back and forth with an expression that could only say 'hopelessly confused',

"What did you call me?" Penny asked,

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I didn't think you heard me," Yang said apologetically,

"No, not you..." she said as she walked through the group before stopping at Ruby,

" _You_ ,"

"Me?!" Ruby squeaked, "I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh-" she stuttered,

"You called me 'friend', am I _really_ your friend?" Penny asked with her eyes narrowed slightly,

"Uh..." Ruby started before looking over to her team for either advice, or help, everyone but Seraph was giving her some sort of signal that said 'no',

"Yeah sure, why not?" Ruby said nervously, prompting everyone to face-fault and earned a snort from Seraph as he gripped the bridge of his nose,

"Ahaha!" Penny began, "Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cut boys like this one right here!" she said pointing at Seraph,

"Eh?!" Seraph yelped before Ruby leaned over to Weiss,

"Oh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked the heiress,

"No, she seems _far_ more coordinated," she said sarcastically,

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang decided to ask,

"I'm here to fight in the tournament," Penny replied ,

"Lucky for you, Weiss," Violet teased, who simply rolled her eyes,

"Wait... You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked,

"I'm combat ready," Penny said proudly,

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part," she countered,

"Says the girl wearing a dress," Blake said nonchalantly,

"Pfft," Seraph laughed,

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended and Ruby was immediately at her side,

"Yeah!" she agreed, Ruby and Weiss gave a low-five before Weiss remembered,

"Wait a minute, if your here to fight in the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?" she asked,

"Oh, not again," Violet groaned, Seraph simply scratched his chin nervously,

"The who?" Penny asked absentmindedly,

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss pushed holding up a poorly drawn picture, "Where did she...?" Ruby whispered, Seraph shrugged, "I don't question things here anymore,"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked angrily,

"Huh?"

"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

"Stop it!" "Stop what?! He clearly broke the law, give him time, he'll probably join up with those other faunus in the White Fang,"

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake yelled before storming away,

"How dare you talk to me like that! I am your teammate!" Weiss shouted as she went after her,

"You're a judgmental little girl,

"What in the world makes you say that?" Yang slid next to Ruby, Violet, and Seraph,

"Uh, I think we should probably go," she said,

"The mere fact that you would sort that faunus boy with the terrorist group solely based on his species makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be," Blake said in the background,

"Where are we going?" Penny asked Ruby,

"So you admit it; the White Fang 'is' just a radical group of terrorists," Weiss countered,

"That is not what I meant and you know it,"

 _ **RWBY Dorm same night**_

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem," Weiss retorted,

"That _is_ the problem!" Blake yelled, Weiss stood up,

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you? The faunus of the White Fang are pure evil," Blake then stood up,

"There is no such thing as pure ev-!" A wave of kinetic energy forcefully pushed both of them back on the beds,

"SHUT THE HELL UP," Seraph yelled rubbing his temples, the entire room could feel the anger running off him,

"I have been _really_ patient today, alright!" he said slightly calmer, "But the point is, you both are arguing for little to no reason, granted I know _exactly_ why Blake is arguing, but it is not up to me to say, now Weiss could you calmly explain why you hate the White Fang with so much of a passion that you refuse to let it go?" the two girls were staring up at him but then Weiss returned to her normal 'snarky' state,

"I won't say until she doe-"

"I was not giving you a choice," Seraph growled making everyone flinch once again, the normally confident heiress shrank from Seraph's sudden outburst, before Ruby gripped his arm and looked up at him,

"Is this what you were talking about earlier, about anger and hatred?" this time it was Seraph's turn to flinch, and he sighed, realizing that she was exactly right,

"Yeah... I know Ruby, but to be fair, there does not seem to be a way to get them to listen without raising your voice, heh, I still stand by what I said, Weiss, if you would," Weiss huffed and stood up before sighing, and began her tale

"The White Fang has been at war with my family for years, as in, actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember, and ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust... stolen," Seraph noticed Blake wince at the mention of the train, "And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very. Difficult. Childhood," Weiss said growing more and more angry,

Ruby went over to put a hand on her shoulder,

"Weiss, I-"

"No!" she marched right up to Seraph's unchanging face, "Do you want to know _why_ I hate the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And Murderers!" at this Blake hit her breaking point,

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!," she shouted, everyone looked at her shocked, except Seraph who just gripped the bridge of his nose, Blake immediately noticed her mistake and looked at Seraph for help, he just gave her a look,

"I-I..." she started before she sprinted out the door,

"Blake, wait!" Ruby called, "Where are you going?"

Blake did not stop running until she was outside by the statue. She started panting before she sighed and slowly began to take off her bow,

"Rough night, huh?" she whirled around to see Seraph standing there giving her a serious face before it turned into a smirk,

"You look good without the bow,"

"Wha-?" she started before she realized that she unconsciously took her bow off in front of him,

"I-I am sorry I ran," she said solemnly and looked down at her feet, she felt Seraph put his hands on her shoulders and she looked up to see Seraph staring at her,

"I would have also ran, if I was in your situation," Blake just stared back at him,

"How can you think I am Force-Sensitive, when I am just a coward?" Seraph raised an eyebrow

"Running does not make you a coward," she looked up at him confused, "When you run, you are afraid, which is natural, everyone is scared of something, a _coward_ is someone who would abandon or betray his own friends to preserve his own life," he explained, "A coward would rather murder his teammate in cold blood rather than face the truth, you told them the truth and what did you do?"

"I ran..."

"Exactly, if you truly were a coward, you would have noticed your mistake and hurt or kill your team right then and there," he said staring into Blake's eyes, "You would stay with your teammates if they were fighting for their lives wouldn't you,"

"Yes," she said without hesitation,

"Then you are one of the bravest people I have ever met, you remember what Ruby said yesterday?" she remembered the similar topic of fear,

"She said she was terrified and wanted to run, but she froze,"

"Do you know why she froze?" Blake shook her head, "She stayed because she would _never_ leave a teammate, no matter what her survival instincts say, she will never abandon someone in need,"

"But _I **just**_ abandoned them!"

"They are not fighting for their lives at the moment, you made a mistake and you ran, give it time and everything will be better," they both looked up at the sky, "Being a coward and being afraid are very different things, however the same emotion drives them both forward,"

"Fear..." Blake finished,

"Mmhm, wouldn't you agree, our 'favorite' monkey-tailed stow-away?" Seraph stated grinning and looked over to the bushes,

"You know, if I knew we were going to get life lessons, I would have came earlier," he laughed coming out of the bush, then stared at Blake

"I knew you would look better without the bow,"

"Told you so," Seraph smirked before turning back to the faunus, "I am Seraph," he said extending a hand,

"Sun" the faunus said taking his hand, then looking back at Blake

"Blake,"

"Whelp, I am going to keep the team busy, to give you some space, I will leave you to lovebirds be," he chuckled, dodging a punch from a red-faced Sun, Seraph went back to serious,

"Sun, you take care of her," Sun nodded grinning,

"Don't worry bout' her, she will be fine!"

"Blake," she looked at him, "May the Force be with you," he said over his shoulder and he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back to the dorm,

"What does that even mean?" Sun asked, Blake just stared at him walking away, then shook her head

"Let's go," she said as both faunus ran off.

 _ **Line**_ _ **Break**_

Weiss was angrily pacing while Ruby was trying to contact Blake or Seraph, speak of the devil,

"Seraph!" Violet yelled,

"Where were you?" Weiss snapped, he shrugged,

"Wishing, Blake, good luck,"

"WHAT? You LET her run off?!" Yang yelled and threw a punch at Seraph, who effortlessly caught the blow, much to everyone's surprise,

"Wha-?"

"She needs time to think alright, I talked to her because I already knew about this,"

"How did you know?" Violet asked curiously,

"Jedi, remember? I had her figured out when we had a chat about it before... initiation..." his expression darkened at the thought of _that_ initiation,

"So you already knew?" Yang asked calming down,

"Yes, and she trusted me not to tell anyone because I agree, it needed to be her to say it to you guys," he said before narrowing his eyes at Weiss, who noticed and flinched,

"What is _that_ look suppose to mean,"

"You are going to hold this against her aren't you?" Seraph asked calmly,

"What makes you say that,"

Seraph's mouth twitched but he held his tongue, as much as he wanted to chastise the heiress, Ruby was right, he let his anger get the better of him, if he is going to teach his friends the ways of the force, he needs to control himself, _'Why just recently? I never had a problem with this until just recently,'_ then images flashed into his mind of Ethan dying in the tree and Rivel's final words to Violet, before he clenched his fist.

"I am too tired to deal with everything right now, I say we all get to sleep, and tomorrow we begin a search through Vale," Seraph said,

"I agree," Ruby said,

"Alright then, goodnight," Weiss said nonchalantly, making Yang and Seraph narrow their eyes at her,

"Night you two," Ruby said to Violet and Seraph who were walking into there room, Seraph couldn't tell, but he thought he heard Ruby faintly whisper, _"Goodnight, Blake,"_ under her breath, Seraph shook his head and lied down on his bed, and he noticed Violet was visibly worried,

"Don't worry so much, Violet," he said, "I will be able to sense if she is in trouble, she will be fine," Seraph said confidently, making Violet calm down,

"Yeah, sorry, I just, don't want another..."

"Don't..." Seraph interrupted, "Thinking like that will make it worse, try to get some sleep,"

"Alright, I will," she gave him a smile,

"Goodnight, Seraph,"

"Night, Violet."

* * *

 **Nice huh, follows the script and adds a tiny bit of feels,**

 **I made Violet and I feel terrible for her, what have I done? Jesus**

 **The next chapter is going to be on the brinks of Hell, I promise**

 **Good Night, if you read this right after I posted, Good Day if it is day =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuff happened so I'm late.**

 **I am taking time line liberties, I am going to make them search right away, fite me lol**

* * *

 _ **Team RWBY Dorm**_

Seraph grumbled as he managed to pry his covers off of himself and attempt to get out of bed, and shut off the alarm, he looked over and noticed that Violet was already out, probably in the shower.

Seraph put on his casual wear, which consisted of a gray zip-up jacket, a white undershirt, jeans, and black shoes, he was glad that Weiss was nice enough to lend him money to buy clothes, after Ruby practically begged her to lend him some, he would need to pay her back later.

He reached into his bag to pull out an all too familiar silver handle.

He studied his lightsaber and started thinking, he still didn't truly understand how he discovered his Semblance so quickly, or if it was somehow connected to his Aura and the Force being linked,

"You're bringing that, huh?" a light voice said behind him shaking him out of his thought, Seraph turned to see Ruby standing in the doorway,

"Yeah, I am _not_ making _that_ mistake again," he said bitterly thinking back on the initiation again and shoved his lightsaber into his jacket,

he got cocky and thought he could go without it, and look where it left him,

"It is not your fault," Ruby said softly after seeing the look on his face,

"The Hell it isn't," he growled under his breath and turned away from her and sat on his bed, Ruby hesitated, she knew Seraph was a good guy, but he could be terrifying if he wanted to, Ruby took a deep breath and walked forward to sit next to him,

"None of us could be prepared for whatever that... _thing_ , was," she said a little more firmly,

"That is not the point, I was arrogant, and I face the consequences of being an idiot, but if that is not enough, I am forcing Violet to go through the same thing, and that is all there is to it," Ruby tried to come up with something to say to change his mind, _anything_ , but hung her head in defeat,

"Thanks for trying though," Seraph said with a much softer voice, Ruby looked up in confusion, "To make me feel better," he clarified, Ruby gave a sad smile in return,

"C'mon we need to get ready to find Blake," he told her as he got up and left the room, Ruby jumped up and followed him out.

As they left the room, Yang was waiting for them already grinning mischievously, "Soooo, what where you doing in there?" she asked teasingly,

"Just talking," Seraph said coolly,

" _Just_ talking, huh? You two didn't do anything I need to worry about, did you?"

"Yang!" Ruby protested her face turning red, Seraph made an annoyed looked and noticed that Violet was still in the shower so he was free to speak his mind,

"No, actually we were talking about how my arrogance caused two of my friends to die," he said darkly as he glared at Yang, who paled as her grin vanished, Weiss, who was sitting on her bed shuddered at the dark remark and glared at Yang as if to say, _"Don't..."_ ,

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Yang said nervously, understanding Weiss's look and decided not to press further.

After ten minutes, Seraph's anger faded and Violet got out of the shower, the group sat in a small circle,

"So, where are we going to look first?" Ruby asked everyone,

"Well, we wouldn't _need_ to look very hard if _somebody_ just told us where she was," Weiss tossed a glare at Seraph, who simply smirked,

"Yes, I know where she is, and no I am not telling you," Yang and Weiss glared at him, "Listen, it is only to give her some space, we will find her, so if you all want to stop wasting time, we can start searching Vale," he said finally,

"I agree, we will be able to cover more ground if we leave as soon as possible," Violet added, "Then it is settled, we go out now and cover as much ground as we can for the whole day," Ruby announced, "So let's get to it!"

 _ **Meanwhile Downtown Vale**_

Blake and Sun were sitting at a local cafe, Sun was staring at Blake after she told him about her affiliations with the White Fang, "So..." Sun started, "Have you told your friends any of this?" Blake closed her eyes,

"Only Seraph, but, I didn't really tell him anything, he just figured it out almost immediately, and I just confirmed it,"

"Do you think he knows where we are at?" Blake looked up, almost amused ,

"Oh, he definitely knows where we are, but I know he won't tell the others just yet though," Sun nodded as he finished his coffee. The pair just sat at the table for the time being before Sun decided to speak again,

"So, what are we going to do then?" Blake said nothing, but got up from the table and walked out of the building, followed by Sun. They were walking down an alley when Blake decided to speak,

"I still don't think that the White Fang are behind all these robberies, they have never needed that much Dust before,"

"What if they did?" Sun brought up, "Hear me out, I mean the only way to prove that they didn't do it, would be to go to the place that they would go if they were to do it, and catch someone _else_ doing it, where _they_ would be doing it, right?"

"The problem is, I have no idea where that place would be," Blake admitted,

"Well, when I was on the boat-,"

"That you stowed away on," Blake mentioned with a scoff,

"Yes... but anyways, I heard one of the workers talking about a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas,"

"How huge?"

"Huge! Big Schnee Company freighter,"

"You're certain?"

"Positive,"

"Well, I guess we have our next destination," Blake said before they both took off towards the docks,

"What will you do if it _is_ them?" Sun asked while they were running,

"I-I don't know," Blake said almost torn,

"Alright, alright don't think about it right now, we will think of it later," Sun quickly said immediately noticing Blake's hesitation. Truthfully, he didn't know either

Blake was sitting up on top of a stack of cargo containers, after a few hours of watching the freighter, she was beginning to have a little bit of hope, Sun joined her,

"What is happening?"

"Nothing much, they offloaded the freighter, and now they are just sitting there,"

"Cool," Sun handed her an apple, "I stole you some food,"

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?"

Blake scowled at him,

"Okay, too soon," he said as they were suddenly hit with a large blast of wind, and several VTOL's flew into view, two of them landed in the open area and people with masks and white uniforms stepped out of them,

"Oh no..." Blake said quietly,

"Is that them?" Sun asked, already knowing the answer,

"Yeah, that's them," They were both shaken out of their thoughts when a loud voice was heard,

"Hey! What is the holdup?" the man in question walked out of the first VTOL,

"Is that Roman Torchwick?" Sun asked surprised,

"We aren't the most inconspicuous group of thieves at the moment, so, why don't you animals pick up the pace," Torchwick ordered,

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially not one like that," Blake stood up and jumped off the crate,

"Hey, wait!" Sun shouted after her.

"No you idiot, this isn't the leash," Torchwick barked at a WF member before Blake dashed behind him and put a blade at his throat,

"What the...? Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake shouted at the terrorists, the Fang members pointed their guns and swords at her,

"Whoa, take it easy there little lady," Roman taunted, as more and more White Fang members came into the area, Blake glanced around and threw off her bow to reveal her ears,

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" she asked to her audience, who dropped their weapons slightly as if confused at the situation,

"Heh, oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The White Fang and I are going on a joint business venture together,"

"Tell me what it is or I will put an end to your little operation," Blake threatened, but then many more VTOL's flew into view,

"I wouldn't exactly call it a _little_ operation," Roman chuckled. Blake looked up in both shock and fear as several of the ships started to fly around, Torchwick grinned, knowing that his assailant was distracted, and fired his cane at the ground sending Blake flying backwards.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Seraph was following Ruby and Penny when he suddenly whirled around, the two girls stopped to look at him,

"What is wrong?" Penny asked,

"Blake is in trouble at the docks," he said before using the Force to dash towards the docks, as if to confirm his suspicion Ruby heard an explosion and saw smoke rising in the direction that Seraph was running,

"Oh no..." she murmured.

 _ **And Back**_

Torchwick fired round after round at Blake, who was completely forced on the defensive and unable to counter, she used her Semblance to dodge attacks, she started to run for cover,

"Heh," Torchwick scoffed at her as he fired another round right on target, however a gray blur appeared between the shot and Blake, the man swung his sword, deflecting the explosive round in another direction,

"Blake, move!" Seraph yelled, Torchwick scowled and pulled up his scroll,

"He's here," he said into the scroll to it before putting it away. Sun landed right behind Roman, who just glared at him, more WF members jumped from two separate VTOL's and surrounded both Sun and Seraph,

"You're not the sharpest blades in the set, are you kids?" Torchwick laughed, Seraph turned and lunged at his group of WF members, catching them off guard, he thinned their numbers massively with a few swings of his blade, spinning it around his body to both attack and defend, a White Fang member started to shoot at him, Seraph used his sword to block while running at the marksman and knocking him out of the fight.

Sun was fighting a group using very skilled hand-to-hand combat for the first few people, he ducked as one overextended while swinging his blade, allowing Sun to deliver a powerful hook to the soldier's face, cracking the mask he wore, before extending his collapsible bow staff and started to spin around taking out anyone who came close, he stopped, as the members around him were taken out, and faced Torchwick,

"He's mine!" Blake yelled from behind Sun and ran at the criminal, sending a flurry of strikes his direction, he managed to block each one with his cane with practiced ease despite the speed that Blake was attacking with, Torchwick sent his own barrage of strikes to counter, Blake rolled to the side before the cane whirled over her head, jumping away with the help of her shadows before Roman managed to get a lucky strike on Blake's side, knocking her off balance then smacked her away,

Seraph lunged in to continue the assault, immediately putting Torchwick on the defensive. While Roman was skilled at fighting, he was no match for the swordsmanship the Jedi Guardian showed, Seraph spun out of the way of a blow that Torchwick threw, spinning his sword like a chainsaw around his body as he moved, delivering ruthless attacks that Roman barely dodged or blocked, but every now and then he would get struck quickly and his Aura dropped every time.

Seraph delivered a hard overhead swing forcing Roman to raise his cane to block the attack, giving Sun an opening to rush in and knock him to the ground. Torchwick growled as he got back to his feet, and looked up at the dust container above them, he fired a round at the wire causing the container to fall,

Seraph looked up at the falling container and reached his hands up to catch the container with the Force, preventing it from hitting the ground, the container suddenly exploded from the volatile fire Dust inside, however, since Seraph caught it before it hit the ground, the blast did not do as much damage as it would have when it finally went off from the shock of Roman's explosive shell,

nevertheless, it sent the trio flying in different directions.

Seraph groaned as he looked up to see Torchwick pointing his cane at Sun who was lying on the ground,

"Shit," Seraph muttered, he grabbed his sword on the ground and was about to run at the criminal when he heard a familiar voice,

"Hey!" Ruby shouted from a building spinning her scythe and stabbing it into the ground,

"Oh hello there, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman taunted, Seraph noticed Penny say something behind the scythe-wielder, and his eyes went wide as she turned around, he used the force to dash at her, Roman saw the same thing as he raised his cane and fired at the distracted girl, Seraph got there first as he shoved Ruby to the ground and swung his sword to deflect the attack,

however the attack was to close and when he swung, the shot hit the hilt of the vibroblade. The round exploded sending Seraph flying back,

"Seraph!" Ruby cried as Roman gave a stereotypical evil laugh,

"My bad," Seraph groaned as he got up as if nothing happened,

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked worriedly, Seraph smirked, "I'm fine, don't worry," he said as he grabbed his sword again, however Penny, after seeing Seraph get hurt and Ruby almost get hurt, caused her to walk forward,

"Penny, wait! Stop!" Ruby called out,

"Don't worry, Ruby," Penny said calmly looking over her shoulder before glaring at Roman,

"I'm combat ready!," her backpack opened allowing a sword to float out, and then it turned into several before jumping down,

"Ah, now it makes sense," Seraph said under his breath now realizing what Penny is,

"Eh?" Ruby asked blankly,

"Nothing, we should help," he said before glancing down at Penny completely annihilating White Fang members left and right with her 'floating' swords, "Not that she needs it," he finished while grinning. The pair jumped down, weapons drawn, to rejoin the fight

"Penny, above!" Seraph shouted after incapacitating another White Fang member, Ruby and Penny looked up to see three VTOL's flying towards them, guns firing, Ruby crouched behind Seraph shooting her sniper rifle at the aircraft, while Seraph spun his blade around, effectively blocking all the bullets. Ruby glanced over at Penny and noticed that she shot two more blades out behind her, allowing her to fly back to avoid unnecessary damage,

she then began to spin her swords around in front of her, charging up a green ball of energy,

"Excuse me?" Seraph asked not knowing how to react the the growing energy, Penny then punched both her hands forward unleashing a beam of energy slicing two of the VTOL's in half as they fell into the ocean,

"Whoa..." Sun said in awe. Torchwick gritted his teeth and ran back inside his VTOL,

"These kids just keep getting weirder," he groaned as he closed the door and the ship, along with another flew off.

"What did I just witness?" Weiss asked as she, Yang, and Violet came running into the area,

"Well we-" Seraph stopped as he turned towards the direction that the ships retreated only to notice two more VTOL's and a different looking ship flying towards them,

"What?" Yang asked, her response was a cold wind that made the entire group, aside from Seraph, shiver. Seraph took his blade sheath off his belt and set it on the ground, everyone stared at him when he pulled out the silver hilt,

"What is that?" Blake asked, Ruby's eyes went wide,

"Seraph?!" she asked, fear seeping into her voice, knowing that something horrible was wrong,

Seraph narrowed his eyes as the three ships landed, the VTOL's opened first allowing a few dozen White Fang members to step out, and finally the middle ship opened to reveal two black cloaked figures,

"Take out the White Fang, and stay out of this," Seraph said coldly without taking his eyes off the two figures,

"But-" Weiss was interrupted when the two figures activated dark crimson blades and Seraph responded with his blue blade. They stared when suddenly Seraph dashed at the two figures, the blades clashed, Seraph flipped to avoid an attack from the other Sith,

"C'mon!" Ruby yelled at her team to fight the White Fang members, they were all snapped out of there trance as they all rushed to fight the large group of White Fang members that were battle ready.

Seraph swung his lightsaber in an arc, allowing it to catch on the, what appeared to be more experienced Sith, giving him room to deliver a kick to the other, sending him away,

"Neither of these Sith are the same me and Ruby fought," Seraph mumbled before force pushing the stronger Sith away to block several blows from the other. The older Sith watched the younger one, Seraph assumed was his apprentice, and tried to gauge the Jedi's skill. While Seraph did have Aura that enhanced his abilities, he could feel that the older Sith also have a strong Aura while the younger did not, however, that did not stop the younger Sith from putting on a powerful offense,

Seraph grit his teeth and unleashed a Force Repulse, knocking the Sith away, Seraph gasped when a hard blast of lightning, from the older Sith, sent him flying into a cargo container.

The group had their hand's full with the White Fang, these were not the grunts from before, these were obviously the strength of the terrorist military, Ruby and Blake glanced over at Seraph who just seemed to explode with power, only to be sent flying by electricity,

"Seraph!" Ruby shouted at him and picked up his vibroblade to rush beside him,

"Ruby! What are you doing?!" Yang screamed, the older Sith glared at her behind his hood and launched more lightning, Ruby froze in place watching the lightning fly at her, before Seraph dashed from dent in the container right in front of her, he raised his hand and _caught_ the lightning, although with much strain as he grit his teeth and grabbed his arm.

Blake pulled Ruby away from danger, allowing Seraph to move out of the way and the lightning to pass him, he still held the ball of lightning and sent in back at the Sith who grunted in both surprise and pain as the ball of lightning exploded on his chest and he was sent flying,

Seraph raised his arm to lift several cargo containers and threw them at the downed Sith who was buried within moments.

The apprentice launched himself at Seraph, lightsabers clashing once again,

Seraph blocked an attack before rolling away as another was swung, Seraph swung and the Sith ducked and tried to deliver an upward attack that Seraph barely managed to sidestep, the Sith brought down another attack, Seraph parried and swung his arms making both of them open for attack, the apprentice struck first and kicked him in the chest sending him away, allowing Seraph to catch some breathing room.

The group managed to defeat the White Fang and now stood watching the battle anxiously, they knew they could not help Seraph in this fight, so they did there best to put their trust in Seraph. Seraph spun away from another strike and swung his lightsaber, slashing the apprentice across his face knocking his hood down and a loud grunt was heard, as well as sizzling,

the Sith growled as he turned to face Seraph with a yellow burn streak across his face, however that is not what caught everybody's attention, it was the reddish gold eyes that everyone saw, filled with malice and hate, but the Sith roared as he charged Seraph again, attacking with pure rage, Seraph just stared with an empty expression, even as he had trouble deflecting some of the blows that the Sith threw at him, he jumped over the Sith bringing back a powerful swing that the Sith deflected effortlessly, but left him open to being hit by a small burst of Force Lightning the Seraph threw,

Seraph started to spin his saber around himself again as he went back on the offensive, he parried a lunge and then dodged a swing that came after, Seraph followed up with a lightning infused swing that the apprentice rolled out of the way from, the Sith cartwheeled away from another lunge but then swung his blade in a red arc nearly cleaving Seraph in half, but he managed to jump away, the Sith used the force to push Seraph away for a second so he could charge him,

the Sith growled as he brought down a running overhead swing that Seraph used both hands to hold his lightsaber in order to block, the Jedi struggled to push back the saber lock while the Sith was pushing him back, however in the Sith's blind rage, he was left open,

Seraph moved to the right slightly as he turned off his lightsaber, the Sith's eyes widened as he fell face first on the ground, Seraph then lunged quickly reactivating his lightsaber, and sent the beam of energy through the Sith's heart, finishing the job.

Ruby watched as the Sith hit the ground, then sighed in relief, but was not prepared for what Seraph did, everyone stared in shock as Seraph plunged his own lightsaber into the man's chest, ending his life,

Seraph deactivated his lightsaber and laid on the ground,

"You... killed him..." Yang said in disbelief Seraph looked up at her,

"It was a fight to the death from the beginning, no matter which way it went," he said solemnly as he stood back up, remembering what his master said about the Sith,

"Isn't that right, Sith Number two?" he asked facing the pile of containers,

"What?" Violet asked as they all looked over to see the other cloaked figure leaning against a container, the figure dropped his hood,

"I am impressed, Jedi," the Sith said with a grin that sent chills down everyone's spine, "You truly are something, that our Master would like to see,"

"So what is next?" Are you going to fight me also?" Ruby shot a worried look over to Seraph, who was visibly exhausted and in no shape to fight,

"In due time, Jedi," the Sith cackled, "But where is the fun in that since you are already worn out, it wouldn't be a challenge, now would it?," the Sith stared at all of them coldly, "You are all fools to follow this pitiful Jedi, he will lead you all to your demise," and on that note, he sent a wave of the Force sending everyone flying away as he stepped back into his ship,

"Well, I will wait in line for the fight with you, there is another Sith who want's a... 'word' with you and the red girl, I'm sure you know him," the door closed and the ship flew off. Seraph got up to look at the dead Sith, he reached out and took both his and the fallen Sith's lightsabers to put it in his pocket,

"Did you have to kill him?" a voice asked, Seraph looked over at the source of the voice, which was Violet,

"Yes, unfortunately," he admitted, "He was too far gone already," Violet nodded in understanding, the duo walked over to the rest of the group sitting in another circle, apparently Weiss was already fine with Blake's secret before Seraph noticed someone was missing,

"Where did Penny go?" he asked, Ruby looked around and so did everyone else,

"I... don't know," she said,

"Never mind that," Weiss said angrily as she raised her rapier at Seraph's throat,

"Weiss!" Blake yelled,

"Why did you kill him?" she snarled at Seraph,

"He would have killed one of us," he answered without flinching,

"You don't know that!" she retorted,

"Yes he does!" Ruby shouted, "And so do I! His eyes were the exact same as the one in the forest,"

"Weiss, you remember what I said?" Seraph asked calmly, she raised an eyebrow at him, "When the corruption sets in, it is almost guaranteed that there is no saving them,"

"But-"

"They are already dead!" he said raising his voice causing Weiss to lower her weapon, "And if the White Fang has Sith..." Seraph said darkly before sitting down,realizing what that meant, "What is the point?"

"What? Are you giving up?!" Violet nearly screamed,

"Violet, please, we do not know how many Sith they have, I can assume that they outnumber us five to one," he said, still resigned, everyone looked at each other before Yang got up and delivered a hard slap to Seraph's face, who, while barely reacted to it, looked up at Yang's now red eyes,

"I am _not_ letting you give up, not while _we_ can still fight," she announced,

"Me, neither!" Ruby said, "We are with you all the way!" Seraph looked up

"And, I can't give up either," Blake added

"And, I suppose, since all of my team is willing to go with you, I guess I will too," Weiss said

and finally Violet jumped up as well, her eyes filled with tears,

"I refuse to give up! Even if there is nothing left, we have to keep going, do it for Ethan and Rivel!" the group froze and stared at her, Seraph stared at her in shock, but then smirked,

"Alright... you convinced me," he said standing up, "And everyone that I tested, I have confirmed them to be force-sensitive, we start tomorrow after classes," he said proudly, "Now let's get back to the school, I am starving!" he finished as he started to walk away, everyone grinned at each other,

"Yes!" Ruby shouted before taking off after Seraph and everyone followed suit, maybe things will start going our way.

 _ **Unknown Location That Night**_

Roman grumbled as he stood over his desk,

"How disappointing Roman," said a woman's voice behind him, the fancy criminal groaned but spun around anyway, "We were expecting, _more_ from you," she said, still concealed in shadow,

"Hey, you were the one who suggested working with those mutts from the White Fang," Torchwick retorted,

"And you will continue to do so," she said coldly lighting a fire in her hand,

"Now, now children, no need to fight," an older voice said above them, the woman felt her blood freeze as she looked up at the cloaked figure,

"Everything is going according to plan, while corrupting disciples with the Dark Side of the Force, is helping increase our numbers, they are not powerful enough, sadly save for a few,"

"Okay... and...?" Roman asked with disinterest,

"I was addressing Cinder not you, Cur," the figure snarled, the now named Cinder started,

"What do I need to do?"

"Simple, while the Jedi boy is training his lackeys, we will corrupt them individually, so we will have more powerful force users in our ranks, I want _you_ to find the most promising ones," the figured smiled at them, "I have big plans for you all, just do not forget your place,"

* * *

 **I am not great with fight scenes I know, thank you =)**

 **So that makes two (Three) Sith that know Seraph personally now**

 **Ohhh I have BIG plans for some crap within, I dunno 4-5 chapters from now, maybe more, Idk, don't trust me, I do not have fun things planned, fun for me =)**


	7. REWRITING STORY

I am going to rewrite this story from the beginning so... Let me know what specifics you want to be changed besides the ones I have listed

Current Changes planned:  
Going to start out with Seraph escaping with a holocron to continue his training

Seraph is going to be ten when he leaves so he will remain on remnant for 7 years

Other OC's will not exist because it is hard for me to have so many characters

Nobody (maybe Jaune) will be force-sensitive

I will treat Seraph as a Grey-Jedi and the Holocron will teach him both Light and Dark side

No semblance

No super-smart/powerful Grimm, well... maybe later

Seraph will be much more closed off, but it will not prevent him from making friends

Seraph will take initiation at the same time as RWBY

His Aura is already unlocked due to his connection with the Force Aura is connected to the Force

"Sith" (Notice the quotes) in Remnant will be proficient with a blade but novices with the Force (Unless it is the main ones)

Changes may vary

What is not going to change:

Seraph will be slightly OP

Ruby and Seraph will have a close relationship (Be it brother and sister or crush)

No DIRECT romance, may be hints, but I suck at that

Lightsabers can deplete Aura instantly

Seraph will be able to use Force Lightning

Other things if I remember them

What was GOING to happen before:

Violet was going to die causing Seraph to lose it


End file.
